Shadows of Flames: The Tale of Kuragari
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: When becoming a Guardian it has to do with fate. Fate, the one thing that Kuragari wants nothing to do with. But someone...may just change her mind. TasxOC Please R&R u'll enjoy! I PROMISE!
1. Who Am I?

Ello!!! Look another story! (As if i need more...lol) Well this story is going to be done differently then my other ones. How so you ask? Because it will be in first person!!! How fun right?! And this girl is just soo cool! At least...i think so. But i am the authoress i tend to be biast to my characters lol. Well just so you know! This is a TasukixOC. Hopefully going to be a lot better then _Another Purpose_ (which hopefully will be updated soon...no promises)

**Disclaimer: First off I dont own FY. Although i wish i did. That would be pretty cool.**

And! This story I have worked hard on. Critisism welcomed but flames shall be ignored. Thank you. (little bow.) Reviews in generally though are **VERY VERY VERY** much appreciated. n-n

* * *

-Chapter One-

_Wind blew harshly and flapped against the tent folds whispering of dark secrets in a shrilly voice. A young boy the age ten clung to a blanket in the room next door. His father's soothing words could be heard as he tried to coax his mother in her painful hours of labor. It seemed that for hours it continued with no stop. But to an unfortunate ending…it did. The house fell silent and the cry of a baby filled the air. But no one welcomed it graciously into their arms happily. For….a new life had also brought death. _

I stood on the tip of the ledge more daring then most to look down at the crevasse beneath me. Sparkling stars twinkled above me. Damn stars. They talked of fate and…a legend. A legend that had took everything from me. A refreshing breeze blew past in the cool night air and it tussled lightly with my black waist length hair. Some crossed into my face and it contrasted well with the silver eyes that shined beneath piercing through the cold and being surrounded by darkness. But being the guardian of shadow…I tend to reside there finding it as my only place of comfort. Not finding what I sought out on the ledge I turned back and went to a small little stream to get myself some dinner and turn in for the night…

//Flashback//

I was leaning over the edge of the icy water that was crystal clear and watching it rush past me. I peered in looking for the same metallic like color as my silver eyes that would show a fish. The wind blew and teased my waist length black hair. I annoyingly pushed my bangs behind my ears and then quickly rolled up the sleeves of my long brown over coat.

"Kuragari what are you doing?" asked my brother's voice.

I didn't look back at him yet my eyes still stuck to the silver sleek figure beneath the waters surface. "You'll see!" I laughed back at him.

I could hear his boots crunching the white fluff of snow on the ground as he began to walk over towards me. Probably already worried. My brother was so overprotective. "Kuragari…what are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

Although his answer came as my hands shot into the freezing water and then I scooped out the fish that had previously held my attention. "LOOK!!! LOOK!!! I did it! Look Kei I did it!!" I said excitedly jumping around so much I nearly tripped.

Kei stood there shocked mouth hanging open before he started laughing. "Wow…you did." He said as he took the fish from me. "When did you start watching me fish?" He asked his own silver eyes still holding mirth and they showed of how proud he was for me.

"Since I wanted to try it." I said with an impish grin.

"Well you did great." He said with a smile as he then went a little ways off to prepare the fish for our meal. After hastily washing my hands in the water I skipped merrily behind him. I watched him carefully hoping that I could pick up some of the skill he used as he prepared our meal. I marveled at how good he was but I figured it was because he was twenty. He had already had so much practice. Soon the sweet aroma of cooking fish filled the air. I smiled brightly the whole time pleased that I had helped in some way.

That night we ate my fish around the small fire he had made. It was the first time I asked the question that I had always desired an answer to. "Kei?"

"Mhm…" Kei replied mumbling as he swallowed a bite from his meal.

"Where are our Mother and Father? Earlier today in the marketplace I saw many kids and they were with their parents." I asked innocently unaware of the unhappy memories that would now be dug up because of my ignorant question.

Kei's silver eyes looked away at some particular place on the ground his choppy black hair falling handsomely into his face. "Well…" He said trailing off. "Mother is dead." He said simply. He knew it was better to be straight forward with me then to beat around the bush.

"She's dead?" I asked tilting my head. Surprisingly I was handling this information very well. There was a pain in my heart…knowing I would never have a mother…but I loved my brother very much. But then again it was also hard to feel sympathy for a person that to you never existed. It was like trying to feel sorry for the air. You knew it was there buy you didn't see it and it was just a mutual bond the two of you shared.

"Yes. She's dead." Kei replied looking back at me.

"What about our father?" I asked. To me this was all new information and I desired to know more about the people that had actually brought me into this world.

"He's back in the village." Kei said looking down at his fish and taking a bite from it to avert his eyes from meeting mine.

"In that one…?" I asked shocked that I would have missed someone so important.

He chuckled at this, "No not that one…one far away from here." He said smiling softly.

"Why is he so far away?" I asked taking another bite of my meal as well.

He smiled at me and put down his meal to move and be in front of me. He then gently took my hand in his own and rolled up the long sleeved shirt I wore. He showed me the little tattoo character on my arm. "See this Kuragari?" He asked a soft smile on his lips.

"Mhm!" I said smiling. "You said you named me after it and that it says my name!" I grinned. I was proud of the small little kanji upon my forearm.

"That's right." He chuckled. "And well…father was afraid…because see this Kanji is actually up there." He said as he looked up at the night sky.

Star gazing had always been when of Kei's favorite things to do. He used to tell me how the stars were beautiful and would always watch over me. I was too ignorant to ever believe otherwise. "Right there." He said pointing to one of the tiny out of millions of little stars that twinkled above us.

"Wow! My name's in the stars?!" I said excitedly. "Is yours there too?" I asked straining my eyes to see where his might be. As if it would jump out at me or I would know.

Kei laughed again, "No. See…you're very special Kuragari." He said as he looked up at me. "You're one of the Suzaku chosen."

"One of the seishi? From that legend?" I asked my eyes lighting up. Kei had told me of our own priestess once. Her name had been Takiko and it was thanks to her that we had a safe and happy place to live here under the protection of Genbu. "But how come I belong to Suzaku…I don't come from Konan…" I said pouting thinking of the giant red phoenix in all its glory surrounded in the magnificent flames of fire. That wasn't where I belonged…was it?

"I don't know why Suzaku had you born here…and not it Konan under his domain. But the gods have their plans." He said smiling at me reassuringly. "And one day. When Konan is in trouble a girl from another world will come here and you will go and help protect her along with the seishi." He said smiling softly.

"Because I'm a seishi too?" I asked hopefully.

"No you are not a seishi Kuragari. No-no you…are a guardian." He said the title as if it held the utmost honor.

"What's the guardian?" I asked blinking and tilting my head in question.

"Remember Rei?" He asked quizzically a small smirk on his face. He knew I would know her. She had been my favorite tale to hear of when I was still very young.

"Of course!" I smiled gleefully. "She was of like the rays of the sun. And she cast her light upon the world. She was kind and generous and protected the Genbu Celestial Warriors and the priestess! And she had the power over light because the light shines over everyone and everything making her the protectress!" I said referring to the other legendary hero.

"That is what you are." He said smiling at my excitement.

At this new piece of the puzzle I stopped and titled my head confused. "But Kei…I don't control light."

"No you don't. Because that was Rei. You, Kuragari. You control the shadows." He said in almost a small whisper showing that obviously deep power resided in the words he was telling me.

"But people don't like shadows…" I frowned. "And shadows don't protect everyone…." I said a little upset.

"Oh but they do Kuragari. The light and shadows could not exist with out each other. And the shadows help hide and conceal you from evil doers. They're everywhere. Everyone and everything has a shadow." He said smirking. "Because they're just so special."

"Wow…" I said smiling. How easy it was to cheer me when I was little. "So I get to be a guardian for Suzaku?!" I asked excitedly now at my new title and wanting to wear it proudly especially since my brother was so proud of me for it.

"Mhm." He nodded and smiled at me then went back to continue his meal. That night we gazed up at the stars and he showed me of how mine was with the other Suzaku warriors. And he told me of how I would become friends with them and the priestess whoever she may be…and that I was a very important person. I looked up at who my new friends would one day be…. 'Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tamahome, Hotohori, and Tasuki…' I thought a small smile on my lips as I treasured each little star and held it close to my heart. Every night I looked up at the little stars and could tell whether or not they were okay. If I saw distress I said a silent little prayer for Suzaku to cheer them in my absence and that I would hopefully find them soon…

//End Flashback//

I awoke to see starburst of green leaves canopying over my head. My head was resting on one of the strong roots of the tree that I had slept next to the night before. I woke myself up and went about to eating some breakfast and bathing in a hot spring not so far away. It was lonely I realized and it seemed that today would require another day in the marketplace. It was on days when I missed my brother the most that I sought out companionship.

I figured I would be sure to go through the marketplace at the next town and to also restock on some of my previsions for my trip to Konan. A new shirt couldn't hurt either.

I had been heading to Konan…for the priestess? No…I wanted nothing to do with the priestess. My spite for her ranked high; placing second…the first being the army of Genbu…who had slain my brother…all because of the damn mark upon _my_ arm. But that had been seven long…tiring years ago. That was when I was still the age of ten and had only recently learned of how to use my powers that I had been _blessed_ with. But now…I was seventeen.

No I was in Konan only because it was here that I knew I would not be attacked and no blood would be shed in my name. It is only here that I am safe because this is of his domain, the fiery phoenix Suzaku. Being the god of the south and to who I still honor and respect to this very day. Although I had sworn secretly to myself away from my brother to never follow upon the destined path of being the guardian. For I was made of shadow…rejected and I would only bring them harm. And it was only within the shadows that I found comfort and safety…not upon the light that everyone seems to adore. But suddenly I felt a great pain. A splitting pain and I fell to my knees in the forest in which I still walked to grab a hold at my face where the pain emitted and to where I felt my knee ignite in fire.

Something awful had happened. I knew this to the very bottom of my heart and it was nearly ripped out at the thought of having something happen to one of those I cared about even though to me they didn't exist.

'Chichiri….calm down.' I whispered in my head. It was odd that this was happening. For it had happened before in a much greater escalating of pain that was back a few years ago when I was still little and learned of my new title. Something tragic must have happened to him…for it still caused him great pain. And I knew that it did for I could feel it. It must be another 'perk' to being a guardian.

'It will be alright…' I said soothingly my eyes rested closed as a tear traced down my face. I felt like a hypocrite. Telling him that it was alright…I knew that it wasn't.

Chichiri miles away had a grieving day, it being the anniversary of his fiancé and friends death. Let alone his whole village. He crumpled down upon the edge of a ruined home where once stood a magnificent village he used to call home. To his horror a melodic voice reached out to him. Speaking softly and in such a sweet voice he nearly thought it was divine. He always heard this voice…when he was upset. For it constantly spoke to him through out his life. But now he had training from Tai Yi Jun and he was tired of feeling insane and he sensed the strong chi force and he held to it for dear life. Almost in fear as if it would slip away again from him.

'All is alright…' I said again in my head. Why I did this…I didn't know. I figured that maybe it reached out to them. I guess I had been right because suddenly a voice came ringing back in my own head.

'Who are you?!' A man's voice said startled. My eyes shot open shocked. No one had ever spoken back before.

"Oh Suzaku!" I whispered horrified bringing my hands to cover my mouth.

The voice came back desperate as if I was leaving and he couldn't follow, "No please!!!" yelled the man. "Who are you?!" he yelled.

'K-Kuragari…' I said back to him in our telepathic conversation but then I felt it growing stronger. Were they coming?! I immediately snapped the connection. When I had learned to connect a conversation or to break it I never knew but I was afraid that they were approaching and rapidly. I looked to a tree and the magnificent shadow that it cast and let my silver eyes softly close. In another tongue I spoke softly almost in a song a small incoherent verse and was suddenly whisked away into darkness, my shadows saving me once more concealing me from the eyes of whoever my pursuer may be.

As soon as the girl had answered Chichiri threw up his hat and began to teleport to where she was. There was something…important about this girl. This woman…he had to find out. But to his dismay when he had arrived the girl named Kuragari he had sought was no longer there. And he went to follow realizing the connection was now elsewhere but she cut it off. 'Who could have a power such as this?!' Chichiri thought in shock. He was the only person that Tai Yi Jun had trained…so why was it that this girl had disappeared like that. Let alone was able to start a telepathic conversation to him and be the one to break it off? This troubled him and so he went through his hat again. To try and find a woman he knew would have answers…Tai Yi Jun.

Chichiri appeared on a beautiful mountain and was in the palace of the creator herself. "Back again so soon Chichiri?" Tai Yi Jun asked as she floated out to greet her apprentice.

"I want to know of the girl you trained no da." Chichiri said believing it to be the only plausible explanation while he removed his mask out of respect.

"Girl…? You mean Nyan-Nyan?" Tai Yi Jun asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No…this girl's name was Kuragari no da." Chichiri said raising his eyebrow at why Tai Yi Jun became suddenly very serious.

"You're….seen Kuragari….?" She whispered in a very quiet tone.

"Why are we whispering no da?" Chichiri asked back in a whisper.

"You're right. We should not talk of such matters here…in the open." Tai Yi Jun said as she floated leading the way into her palace. Chichiri jumped slightly, for as soon as he entered, the door slammed shut and locked all the way up. All the windows became automatically bared and shut. A small haze resided as what he knew to be a barrier around the house.

"Tai Yi Jun….why go to the extreme…?" Chichiri asked in confusion to the precausion.

"Because no one should hear of…Kuragari…" Tai Yi Jun said as she turned around to face him. "When and where exactly did you see her?" She asked earnestly.

"I didn't see her Tai Yi Jun…but if I may ask…why are you so worried…no da? Is she evil?!" He asked alarmed. 'How could someone…like that possibly be evil…?' He silently asked himself praying that he was wrong.

"No! Heavens no!" Tai Yi Jun said shaking her head. "She is not evil. She is a guardian Chichiri. A very…valuable guardian." Tai Yi Jun said slowly to make sure Chichiri completely comprehended the subject.

"A guardian no da?" Chichiri asked recalling only a few mythical stories here and there.

"A divine goddess….Mistress of Shadow to be precise." Tai Yi Jun said as if speaking of maybe one of her sons. "Chichiri…surely you know of Rei and Tsuchi?" Tai Yi Jun asked raising an eyebrow.

A little light bulb seemed to go off in Chichiri's head at the names. "Of course no da!! Rei…was of the rays of Sun….Goddess of Light…and Guardian of Genbu no da. Then there is Tsuchi…of the earth…God of Earth and its Creations…also known as Guardian of Byakko no da."

Tai Yi Jun nodded, "Yes…Kuragari…is another of these Guardians…Goddess of Shadow and Dark…she is of shadow…Guardian of Suzaku." Tai Yi Jun said a small smirk rising to her lips as she realized her young disciple now also was very intrigued being a Suzaku seishi himself.

"But…why was she contacting me through telepathy no da…?" Chichiri asked.

"She knows how to do that?!" Tai Yi Jun said getting flustered and sounded anxious to know what Chichiri meant.

Chichiri stepped back a little, "Tai Yi Jun no da…how do you not know this?" He asked.

Tai Yi Jun frowned and backed up away from her young disciple. "Guardians are very powerful Chichiri. So powerful that they're sought after…Suzaku had worried over Kuragari so much that he actually had her born in Genbu. Although this backfired. For the mother died in birth even though she would have welcomed the daughter graciously. But since the mother was dead the father unreasonably blamed the child and cursed her for the mark she bore."

"Then…?!" Chichiri asked shocked but Tai Yi Jun continued.

"Her brother Kei…stole her away. And raised her lovingly. Making up for both parents. Until Kuragari was ten that is…then they were ambushed by the army of Hokkan. They killed her brother. And she unknowingly whisked herself away in shadow…" Tai Yi Jun said sadly.

"Then…what no da?" Chichiri asked.

"I lost all tabs of her." Tai Yi Jun said shaking her head.

"How did you do that no da?!" Chichiri asked.

Tai Yi Jun smiled slightly, "Well Chichiri…I told you they were powerful…and because of the need to protect them they were given a trait one…that makes it impossible to trace or pick up on their chi. Even when using their power. You can see how this could become very dangerous." Tai Yi Jun explained. "If another Guardian…were to attack her she would not know how to handle herself."

"That's why she could establish and break the connection no da…?" Chichiri asked.

"Precisely." Tai Yi Jun replied simply. "But since she has gotten away from you…then there is no way for me to find her again."

"Tai Yi Jun…" Chichiri asked.

But the Goddess of Creation interrupted, "Why are there guardians…?" Chichiri nodded his head in agreement to the question. "Because Chichiri…someone needs to watch over the entire group of eight. But the Guardian…serves for when the Gods can not interfere. They are the role models. Kuragari…represents…all the country of Konan…and Suzaku himself." Tai Yi Jun said smiling. "Chichiri…I need you to look for her."

"But what will I do about the Suzaku no miko no da?" Chichiri asked.

"She is not here yet…but will be very soon. Should you not find Kuragari…she will come to you. Do not fret. It will not be all that difficult…she seeks to be accepted. She will turn to you…her only living family. It's just a matter of when she realizes this fact to be true. But look for her…until you go to the priestess…" Tai Yi Jun requested.

"But one more question Tai Yi Jun!" Chichiri asked quickly before getting ready to depart. Tai Yi Jun turned back in his direction waiting for the hinted question. "What Guardian would come after Kuragari…?" He asked.

Tai Yi Jun only whispered one word, one word that pierced Chichiri's heart with fear. So much so that he left immediately to look for Kuragari…his guardian.

"Tsuyu…"

* * *

So so so?! What did you think?! Interesting? What do you think of Kuragari? Yeah i know her name is wierd. They're gonna just call her Kura. But Kuragari means darkness. So...it kind of goes with it...lol.

Little info.

Rei-Ray

Tsuchi-Earth

Kuragari-Darkness

Tsuyu-Water

Thought you might want to know that lol. Well **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** _THANK YOU FOR READING!!!_

_-miracle_


	2. My People

Ello! Ok so i apologize for the late update! It's because i have very high expectation's for this story and have had to rewrite so much of this chapter cuz i didnt like it...oi its sad...lol. yah so that's why it took forever. i'm picky with this story and only post it until im satisfied. so a lot of hardwork went into this! I hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own FY!!!!

* * *

-Chapter 2-

I had concealed myself in shadow. I took comfort in the darkness that wrapped around me protecting me from whatever was coming. Although I whispered a second verse in a tongue not known to men and soon appeared in another cloud of utter blackness but I knew that here was different then from where I was before.

So I stepped forward my right hand in front of me and waved it slightly from the left to the right quickly and in so doing allowed myself to leave my abode. I stepped forward into what seemed nothing to most human eyes but instead everything came into sight and I moved away from a tree's shadow and into another section of the forest that bordered a small town.

I smiled in spite of myself and walked slowly into the marketplace. Scents of herbs and fresh cooking filled the air about me and the noise of the bustling crowd roared. But I was silently apart of this mob of consumers and made my way through to some vendors.

My first stop was a small tent. I opened the flap and stepped in feeling the quick coolness as the air returned to me and the pressure of the people was gone. But I was immediately bombarded by a small saleswoman. She was small, and not very petite I might add, her hair fell softly to her shoulders in delicate curls and wisps. Her green eyes shined at me brightly and her smile was warm and welcoming.

"My, my." She said a small laugh at my appearance. "Could I perhaps interest you in some of the lovely outfits we offer?" She asked raising a hand to show the store's contents. "I'm sure I have something perfect for a young and beautiful traveler like you." She offered with flattery hoping to coax me. And to my own disapproval I nodded slightly just a faint smile gracing my own lips at the lady's smooth words.

I found myself whisked away once again but this time not by shadow but by a small hand that led the way deeper into the store. The young lady paused and looked at the folded clothes already having one in mind I guess. For when she saw the one she sought her smile grew, if that's possible, and she quickly reached out two small hands to pick up delicately the outfit. Its design still lay shrouded in the folds that were done so neatly and the care was seen through it.

"This I think you will enjoy!" The woman said now turning to face me.

I raised an eyebrow. At first appearance it seemed a little…ordinary? Why did she seem to be so excited in this particular outfit? The answer came as she undid the folds. My slender silver eyes widened at that décor of the simple yet elegant design. The outfit had durable yet light and comfortable material, the color as black as the shadows in which I concealed myself. It then came to a long sleeve shirt that matched the pants the sleeves snug for sufficiency. But over this black long sleeved shirt was a deep red shirt that contradicted the other accessories as it was larger fitting and loose for movement. It had one Chinese knot at the neck but it was what was upon the red shirt was that of which caught my interest. In what appeared to be the fire of the red emerged a black phoenix in all its glory.

"How much?" I asked softly turning my eyes off of the outfit and to the small sales lady. After she told me the price I paid simply for the outfit it not being any where near the cost I would have held it. I figured…in the land of Konan such things were expected to appear. But I placed the refolded outfit into my black pack. "Do you have anything else you wish to show me?" I asked.

After a little viewing I purchased another outfit. This one was simple and meant more for my ordinary travels. It was pure black but with a silver ribbon to tie about the waste and three silver Chinese knots at the top a pair of small black shoes was purchased with this. I thanked the store owner and departed.

As soon as I opened the flap to the tent I was once again reminded of the bustling marketplace but I seemed not too disturbed. I just watched as I walked about on my own path watching simple families exchange goods and couples walk about the streets and young children running about. I looked up at the sky to see dusk beginning to hang over and realized that the sun was already setting casting its golden rays about the people before the moon took over once again.

My next stop brought me to a cooking stand where the cooks seemed to also be performers. Their fire's rising high and the skillets danced dangerously above the lick of the flames to cook its contents to the desired perfection filling the market with scents to dazzle. Quickly as if in dance the spices were thrown in and the sound of sizzling made any man's mouth water. I noticed that they also had some of their provisions that were sealed and wrapped meant for travel. It is with out a great need for explanation that I purchased many of these along with a warm dinner. I carried my divine dinner about the clearing streets.

I exited the next street and set up a light camp on the outskirts under the trees that basked in the stars twinkling glow. Most people would have feared sleeping on the edge of a wood for what may lurk in the shadows…but such fears were not meant for me…it was meant for the people who dared to disturb _me_ in the shadows.

I set up a brisk little fire not more then a foot high. Just enough to cast a little glow about me and I ate my dinner in the usual silence. My taste buds soaring to greater heights with each bite from the explosions of the spices from the food I had been served.

After I ate my fill I took from my bag a light blanket and spread it out under the great tree I resided by. I rested back relaxing and welcoming the cool breeze that caressed my face. I thought about all I had done today and the different people I had met and seen in the marketplace. I smiled slightly, just a little mind you, but I thought slightly pleased, 'These…are my people…' I thought of how I represented Suzaku and all of Konan. They were my people. With this thought silver shining eyes like the stars above me past the tree tops fell lightly closed and rested this way drifting me off into a peaceful sleep.

Chichiri searched the plains of Konan in a fruitless attempt. He had great cause of his reasons in his desperate search and pushed it to the limit until Tai Yi Jun her self commanded that he go to his priestess and…_now_. He seemed upset by the command but immediately was off and seemed just in time to save the Suzaku no miko from the Kuto assassins.

I had wandered around the country of Konan for quite some time now. With realization of them being my people I was curious to see the many different types. And so I spent my time trying different cosines and studying the people that bustled about the streets in the marketplace.

During my travels I tried to resist the natural pull to follow after the others. I knew where they were…and even against my will I prayed rigorously for their safety. But it came to a point…where I could handle it…no longer. I disappeared into my realm of darkness and shadow and upon my arrival in the new area I felt the tension build and eyes turn to face me.

I elegantly stepped out of a nearby shadow. Screams had arisen into the air as onslaughts of arrows were to be showered upon innocent people. My sleek eyes narrowed and the trace of anger flashed across them dangerously.

"What the hell?!" cried a man with purple hair upon a horse nearby.

I raised my hand swiftly and the arrows were enveloped into a shadow of darkness and with the close of my hand they vanished. I released a small breath, content and in no exact hurry to depart. I felt some of the chosen about me I even felt…_her_ and knew where she was.

Chichiri had just pulled Miaka into safety and as his thanks he was bit in the hand by a rowdy teenage girl. "OW! That hurt no da!" Chichiri complained blowing on his hand lightly in hopes of removing the sting. 'This is the priestess….?!' He asked mentally sighing.

But he heard the commotion and then saw another life force coming towards them. The one that really distracted him though…was the all too familiar power he had sought was only a few paces away. He leapt up seeing a man come running towards Miaka ready to beat him if necessary but Chichiri dashed into the clearing knowing the priestess was safe. He arrived to see Kuragari standing about two steps in front of him.

I sensed Chichiri. Now having a chi I could connect to his name. I turned in his direction sliver eyes softening their metallic ice for a second. I took in his appearance. A simple monk so it seemed although he wore a mask. The mask explained half of my questions for me.

"Kuragari!" He whispered in shock and took a step towards me in my direction.

"I am sorry Chichiri…" I whispered back as I took a step as well but mine was back away from him.

"No wait!!" He yelled rushing towards me. To hear him call for me was heart braking but I moved my hand as if to block and with that shadows burst and encased me into their enclosure hiding me once again from the world. But Chichiri was determined and used his own spells to teleport off trying to find me once again.

I caused the Suzaku Seven that had been gathered thus far great turmoil and confusion. I knew so because I kept watchful tabs on them twenty four seven. Not that they noticed I was there mind you. But I played a silent role. Everything they encountered they could handle. I saw it…and knew it and Chichiri seemed to like playing my disappearing act as well. But he quickly joined the others. I looked at each of them one night as they slept. Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, and then Tamahome had taken off in Kuto. I silently cursed.

I knew they had given him a drug which clouded my own head and thoughts…I could barely keep track of where his chi remained. But there…in that palace resided someone else with enormous chi a man I learned was named Nakago. Little did I know that he would be the least of my problems in the days to come.

I awoke in the tree I had slept in the night before. Although I looked down and smiled to see Chichiri sitting there fishing even though he knew that the pond, located next to this tree, contained no fish with in it. I found it ironic though that he was still looking for me and here I was above his head…not that he could tell.

The only problem was that just waking up makes you…not as graceful as you would like to be. This created a problem for me…a major problem. Seeing as that I moved to leave the tree and instead fell out of it. I screamed startled and landed right on top of poor Chichiri who was definitely not prepared for someone to land on top of him let alone for that someone to be me.

"K-Kura-" Chichiri stuttered and was about to say my whole name until I shushed him.

"Kura is good thanks," I said winking playfully and rolled off of him. "Sorry about falling on you…." I said dusting myself off. "That's what I get though for sleeping in trees…." I mumbled upset to myself.

Chichiri just remained gawking for a few more seconds. "Wait! Aren't you going to stay?!" Chichiri yelled as he jumped up and actually had the nerve to grab my hand.

"Uh…." I said nervously and tugged on my hand as a hint to let go. Too bad Chichiri was obviously not very good at picking up hints.

"You can't seriously leave!!" He said pleadingly as his hand tightened around mine.

"Chichiri…." I said coolly…you need to let go of my hand…." I said with another slight tug.

"But you'll leave." He said disappointingly and looking surprisingly very upset with that thought.

"Well yah." I said rolling my eyes but then quickly added, "Chichiri I gotta hurry! They're leaving!" I said tugging a little more hard and sounding a little more determined. He looked at me confused wondering who I was referring too. "The priestess! And there's people coming you idiot! Hurry up and change back into the emperor!" I said in a whisper but in more of a demand form.

This seemed to click in his head and he quickly poofed himself back into the emperor's form. That was when I tugged my hand away. "See ya Chichiri!" I said saluting him and laughing to myself as I grinned and fell back into a cloud of shadow that embraced me warm fully. From the shadows I followed the Suzaku people. I even changed into my little traveling attire and went into the inn that they had stopped in. I sat down at a table not too far from there's.

'Imbeciles…don't even realize there are bandits in here….' I told myself scolding them as I pretended to be waiting for some food even though none was coming. I leaned back in my seat and watched them out of the corner of my eye.

"Miaka…" Nuriko whispered as he looked at the priestess. "Something weird is going on in here….people are watching us…." He said motioning to some of the bandits. He didn't even notice that the food was being placed onto the table or the fact that Miaka was inhaling it like there was no tomorrow.

I now openly faced the eighth wonder of the world, the priestess and her unnatural talent of 'eating' food, with my mouth gaping and eyes widened. Which wasn't a very classy thing for me to do but I want to see someone who couldn't behave that way when watching her 'eat' like that for the first time. My concentration though was suddenly snapped as Nuriko shouted out, "Miaka don't eat that!!!"

"Too late…" I sighed as I saw the plates bare and sparkling clean. What happened next though startled even me. The bandits had attacked…just like I thought. Nuriko fought off the bandits…just like I thought. Hotohori came to the rescue….just like I thought…I saved the Suzaku no Miko….not on my agenda. I held the Priestess with one arm around her and she was kind of slumping.

"Miaka!!!" both Hotohori and Nuriko had yelled out.

"Ado." I said mysteriously and waved a hand my eyes flashing coyly and I had a smirk on as I was inhaled by my shadows. Another thing that I hadn't planned on was Miaka waking up in my realm.

A piercing scream, totally unnatural for something that size, emitted from her mouth. "AH! SHUT UP!!!" I yelled back at her glaring and even she could see the warning as my silver eyes flashed off of some unknown light source.

"W-who are you!?" She asked stumbling over every word.

I smiled down at this girl surprising myself I answered although not very pleasantly, "I am the guardian of Suzaku…"

She gasped and her eyes widened while my smirk grew. "Y-you're the woman…the mistress of shadow! The one that Tai Yi Jun told us of! Oh! You have to come with us!!! You're part of our group! You serve Suzaku!" She rambled.

"Little girl…." I said distastefully. "I am going…no where with you." I said my voice dripping with icy venom.

She looked at me indignantly at being called a little girl but didn't mention it as she said, "So…what do I have to do to earn your respect?" She asked.

"You….would have to be able to bring back the dead. Because of you and your damn legend…." I said not finishing the sentence. She didn't need to know…all she should know was that it was _her_ fault that my dear brother was dead.

She looked dumbfounded and at a loss of what to do. "Th-Thank you. For saving me." She muttered more quietly after my shut down.

I scowled, "Are you so sure I saved you?" I asked jestingly.

"Yes." She said confidently causing my eyes to narrow at her. How dare she speak that way to me!?

"Do you know where you are?" I asked spitefully.

"No." She whispered her confidence dwindling slightly.

"You are in my realm. A realm of shadows. Something soft…but something that could slice you into millions of pieces with in seconds and all I have to do is command it. And you will be dead priestess." I whispered in hypnotic eerie tone as my voice carried on like a divine goddess through the shadows that surrounded us.

"If you wanted to assassinate me…you would have already." Miaka said casually. "That's why I'm not afraid of dying here."

I looked at her for a moment then replied, "Maybe you aren't that big of an idiot after all." I smirked as I began walking and she followed close at my heels. "You should go back to them." I said as I waved my hand opening a portal.

"But wait!!" She yelled as she turned to grab me but her hand reached only for a shadow upon the ground and she was embraced by Hotohori and Nuriko. I…had vanished.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? I hope so...lol. n-n. yah but hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. no promises though lol. but hey the romance will start to kick in next chapter wink wink. lol yep cuz out fav bandit is entering next chapter! yay!

My lovely reviewers:

A V. Drama Nerd: Aw I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! I hope that you like this chapter too! Please reivew!

Solo's Orca: lol I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully this one was just as good! Please Review and let me know!

Kristall: Yep. Tsuchi didnt show up this chapter...Tsuchi is coming soon though. They're going to be an awesome character. n-n lol. Glad to see you like the story though! Awaiting your next review. n-n

Tayk: lol. you must really love my stories! You are probably my most devoted reader out there. i thank you. does a lil bow. lol and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. n-n

DTMCC: YAY!!! DEVO!!! YAY! lol yah so devo is my nickname for you. lol n-n yer back! yay! lol. but thank you for all your lovely compliments! honestly i love kuragari...she may be my fav character so far. idk...its kinda hard to pick but yah i absolutely adore her lol. and about her feelings changing...right now...nope! later maybe you'll have to wait and see lol. n-n

_**So to ALL of my readers! Please review! And email! I love getting email and always respond! If you wanna talk about this story, another story, or not story related lol. i promise to respond! n-n and if anyone draws any art for any of my stories i'd love to see it!!!!**_

****

_-miracle_


	3. Dont Play With Fire Or Was It Shadow?

Ello! OMG!!!! look! i updated!! and so quickly too! look at that! just LOOK at that! im amazed. you should be too! considering ive been responsible and have written not only this chapter but made the outline for the next TWO chapters! do you know what that means! FIRST a smart authoress and SECOND faster updates! (im sure you all care about the second part but fine...grr) lol. im jk! but yes im done rambling now! with out furth adieu i introduce our favorite bandit!!!

**Diclaimer: i dont own fy!

* * *

**

-Chapter 3-

Don't Play With Fire...Or Was It Shadow?

Genro had been resting against a tree bored and plotting at how to get back at Eiken for stealing his tessen. He narrowed his eyes and then rubbed his temples as he started getting pissed off since he had no money on him what so ever and no one had even walked through the forest that evening to make some money. "Damn my luck sucks…" Genro cursed running a hand through his glistening orange hair and the moon's light revealed two fangs. His stomach growled in protest to not eating that day and he scowled this dampening his mood even more.

He then stopped his complaining when he looked in another direction. He heard the soft crunching of footsteps falling as the leaves beneath gave way to the pressure. He smiled in triumph and stood up. He was going to eat after all.

He approached the unsuspecting person silently and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his soon to be 'victim.' His mouth dropped and his heart pounded slightly faster. There stood a woman with raven black hair to her waist clothed all in black with a silver tie. Her body was perfectly curved and her skin was a soft milky color. Although she carried a threatening aura about her he didn't seem to catch on.

I sighed and shook my head, "Five minutes…" I mumbled incoherently to myself. "I left them alone…for _five_ minutes…and they get captured by bandits…" I said shaking my head in incredulity at their foolishness in the tone of a mother trying to comprehend the reasons for their child's actions.

I finally stopped shaking my head and leaned against a shadow that supported me and I thought for a minute. 'I could go save them….nah.' I thought rolling my eyes. "I could have some fun though…" I said now smirking and ran the palm of my hands together impishly for a second before pushing off the wall and walking down a dark path inside my realm.

It took me very little time before stopping and opening a portal to step into a darkened forest. I smiled. I loved the forest. I continued walking and thought to myself, 'Mt. Reikaku…the mountain of bandits…Genro the 'Great Leader'…' I thought then chuckled silently. 'Also known as Tasuki…isn't Miaka going to be in for a surprise…' I asked myself but then stopped and with out turning my eyes looked to the corner and they narrowed slightly into silver slits.

'Why are you hiding?' I asked coldly in my head to my pursuer, in almost a mocking voice of how this fool thought they could hide from me.

Genro stopped again now mouth hanging open and had his hands covering his ears in shock. There wasn't a voice in his head! Hell no! It had left him alone for quite some time now and he had been perfectly happy with that. _He wouldn't dare admit to the fact that he had actually once welcomed the comforting presence when RiRi had died._ No…this voice…it was haunting him and seemed to always know where he was. There was no escaping the damn thing! 'It couldn't…' He thought to himself looking at the woman a few paces away. 'She couldn't be the one whose been speaking to me all these years!'

Then Genro did something stupid. "Oi! Women what the hell are ya looking at!?!"

My eyes widened slightly but then the moon's light reflected off my shining silver eyes piercingly as I garnished him. "Excuse me?!" I asked testing him.

"Ya heard me!" Genro said grinning at me. He could tell I was getting pissed off.

"You do not want to mess with me." I warned threateningly my stare becoming icy.

"And what if I did?" Genro said tauntingly.

"I just might have to kill you that's what!" I snapped back harshly.

Genro then began to laugh hysterically, "Y-Y-Yer…gonna...ha-ha…k-kill…ha-ha…me?! Yer a…ha-ha lil girl!!"

That was it! "You're going to regret that!" I whispered through gritted teeth in a dark voice my fists clenched and the shadows about me began to whisper. The temperature seemed to drop to near freezing and an indescribable wind spoke of secrets through the trees.

This seemed to shut the man up pretty quick because he looked up at the sky and you couldn't even see the stars. That was obviously not a normal occurrence. I scowled although I was amused to see this warrior tremble before me.

An elegant hand still its opaque color rose and moved just slightly. The shadows began to dance and finally my ballet had begun.

It was a quick paced battled. The speed of the seishi was a new twist to the game. But I always enjoyed a challenge. In courtship we spun circling each other testing slightly how far we could push the other.

He had a sword drawn and he maneuvered skillfully about the obstacles abstracting his path. But I had the counterpart to his dance steps and so forth I evaded each swing from the metallic ice that he dealt me.

I played a defensive role in order to bring more emotion to the table. I seemed to succeed because his golden eyes flashed with unseen fire as I yet again evaded what would have been a near fatal blow.

"Why don't ya fight back!" He hissed tauntingly. He was edging me on. I smirked but didn't respond. "Do ya even have a damn voice?!" He asked a little louder as the beat picked up and the world began to spin with us in our mesmerizing act.

He wanted me to attack? So…I attacked. I spun gracefully once in my solo capturing his golden eyes that now held confusion. I spun sweetly and the shadows crept up creating a whimsical approach. But then I was gone he didn't see a trace of me. It was when he felt piercing cold metal lay dangerously across his throat did he realize that I too possessed a weapon and that now his life dangled in my very hand.

He was panting hard and seemed still trapped in my hypnotic spell. His eyes were widened and he was trying to process what to do. I let the fear settle and permitted the world to stop spinning about us. I allowed him to experience the uneasy feeling that crept into the pit of his stomach. I allowed the shiver to creep down his spine and to allow the hair on his skin to stand on end in an eerie silence.

Then in a seductive tone I whispered into his ear, "I think…this little girl…just beat you. Do you want to apologize for anything…?"

He took a sharp intake of breath. My voice held a whimsical and surreal touch. Obviously he wasn't expecting the sound of a melodic enchantress. I guess he preferred a peasant girl's voice. Sadly I must have disappointed him.

I slid my shining star tauntingly across his heated flesh allowing the heat and cold to contradict them selves across his skin. I took a step away and he whirled around to look at me his eyes wide and startled. I took my free hand and waved from left to right now causing the darkness to vanish and the moon's glistening light shone back in its place. "Well…I think I'll let it go this time." I said casually. I couldn't really afford to kill a seishi.

Genro stood there mouth gaping open. 'What the hell was that?!' he asked himself astonished. He blinked his hazel orbs a few times and then smirked finding a new admiration for the woman a few feet in front of him.

I smiled impishly, "Hey…you wanna make it up to me?"

Miaka was threatening an oversized walrus that looked like it had just been pulled from the sewers…oh correction. That's Eiken. Either way it towered above her but the unthinkable happened. She was rescued! Who didn't see that coming? Well…I can tell you that they didn't see fang boy whisking her away so soon.

I leaned against the wall of a shabby little house looking bored as I waited for fang boy to get back. I seemed to have a prophetic soul because he just then sauntered into the room, a protesting Miaka slung like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. That was how he dropped her too. I couldn't resist laughing as Miaka shrieked hitting the floor a look of daze crossing her face.

I have to give the girl some credit though. She sure can move fast because as soon as she heard me laughing she was up and facing me her mouth hanging open. "What are you doing here?!" She asked pointing a finger at me.

Genro raised an eyebrow, "Shadow ya know this imp?" He asked smirking. I had told him that was my name since he wouldn't shut up.

//Flashback//

"So...what is it you have planned?" Genro asked as he walked through the mountain's forest with me. He obviously wasn't too pleased with my lack of speaking.

"Just a little prank!" I said childishly my eyes containing mirth yet I continued to lead the way with out looking back at him.

He grinned, "Alright. But uh…what should I call ya?" He asked as he followed behind me.

"Just call me Shadow." I said nonchalantly.

"Shadow?" He repeated raising an eyebrow. I smirked to myself.

"Yes Shadow. That would be what you can call me." I said back still in a cool and collect tone.

"But ugh…that's not yer name." Genro asked pryingly.

"You asked what you should call me. You didn't ask for my name," I said back and he growled frustrated knowing I was right.

"Ok." He said nodding his head in defeat and we walked in silence. It was quite amusing the next few minutes because he kept waiting for me to say something, "Hey Shadow…yer not gonna ask my name?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Nah…I think fang boy works." I said looking back and watched him scowl. I smirked and turned back around.

"Don't call me that…my name's Genro. Call me Genro." Genro said determined as if repeating it would change my mind.

"But fang boy is just so cute!" I said teasingly and then laughed as he looked disgusted.

//End Flashback//

"Not really." I said carelessly but then looked past the blob that was blocking Genro, Miaka, to him. "So. You made sure they saw you just a little bit?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yah yah…" Genro said brushing off the question.

"What is going on!?!" Miaka asked looking from me to him confused.

I chuckled, "We're just having some fun…" I said patting her on the head as I walked past her. Miaka looked indignantly at me as I did so causing Genro to laugh.

Two men were walking along the mountain path after this mysterious guy that had whisked off Miaka right as they had saved her. The first was actually an emperor in disguise. He was in common clothes and his chocolate brown hair was tied loosely and swung over one shoulder elegantly. His dark eyes holding a royal look and his sign for Hotohori glowed lightly upon his neck. He was glaring harshly at the ground revealing that he was truly pissed off.

The second man had a long purple haired braid with lavender eyes to match. He appeared more feminine then one would actually care to think. He was actually a cross dresser_, he actually had much more of a bubbly personality compared to the emperor,_ who at the time was actually wearing men's clothes. His symbol was located upon his chest. It meant Nuriko and he didn't look all that much happier either. He finally spoke up, "Hotohori…do you have any clues on who that was that took Miaka?"

"No." Hotohori replied spitefully causing Nuriko to flinch slightly.

"You know…I wonder if this is connected to that girl." Nuriko began, "I mean you know she looked just as cocky as that guy when she stole away Miaka…" Nuriko said then added, "Although she vanished…that was creepy." He said but continued, "And the situations aren't all that different. Miaka was in trouble and just when we were about to save her they…well saved her slash kidnapped her…" Nuriko said doing little animated hand gestures as if that would help get the point across. It sounded over all more like rambling then anything.

"Nuriko…" Hotohori said calmly but his eyebrow was twitching slightly in annoyance. "The two really have nothing in common…"

Nuriko sulked at this but made no further argument on the subject. He sighed and continued to follow Hotohori up the mountain. This silence that followed only seemed to last for five extremely peaceful minutes before he spoke up again.

"How did that girl vanish?" Nuriko asked thoughtfully. "I mean I see that Chichiri could vanish…but he uses a hat to accomplish that…this girl just vanished into thin air!" Nuriko said making another comical hand animation. Too bad Hotohori wasn't looking at him or he may have found the sight rather entertaining.

"Not into thin air…" Hotohori corrected wisely. "But into shadow." He added.

"Shadow?" Nuriko repeated raising an eyebrow. His soft lavender eyes looked disbelieving and quite confused at the back of the emperor.

"Yes shadow. Were you not listening to Miaka at all?" Hotohori asked sighing trudging bitterly up the trail.

"Um…of course. It was quite surreal if you asked me." Nuriko replied picking up his pace to keep up with the emperor.

"Well then you heard the part where Miaka explained the girl was the Guardian of Suzaku. Hardly a girl of that status could be anywhere in comparison to the bandit that just stole Miaka. And she vanished in shadow. Remember Chichiri had explained that the Guardian of Suzaku was the Mistress of Shadow. So naturally she used the shadows as her teleportation. Did you not notice that the shadows wilted in her direction as if waiting for a command? They were on edge with her very presence." Hotohori explained as if he were schooling a young child and everything he was saying was common sense.

"No…" Nuriko said looking quizzically. "But it seems logical…" Nuriko added as an afterthought but recalling the image of the woman sent a shiver down his spine.

She had a cold aura about her. Her raven hair had blown slightly in the soft breeze playing with the long strands. The smirk that graced her soft pink lips appeared whimsical while her eyes were of pure silver appearing to have an icy touch. But it was her voice that had startled him the most. One that he vaguely remembered hearing. It was worthy of a goddess and sounded melodic. But when she had spoken to them it was as sharp as a whip only adding to her icy profile. The fact that she dressed all in black didn't seem to help either.

Was this really the Guardian of Suzaku? Nuriko sighed ending the conversation to relapse into the silence that Hotohori was enjoying. Silence of course is golden for one who is brooding.

Miaka sat upon a rug at one of the little hut while Genro and I sat at the other. Both of us were talking animadetly about our future plans when the strangest thing occurred. First there was a knock at the door and then followed the most peculiar one sided speech I had ever heard.

"Oi who's there? Aww Genro old pal its Kouji and he's here to wish ya back from yer travels! Oi why didn't ya say so come on in! I think I shall!" Kouji recited as he then entered himself. My lip twitched with suppressed laughter as Genro got up giddily and began a small ritual dance with his odd blue haired friend.

Miaka did little too behave like a civilian because she was rolling on the floor in laughter a few feet away. I sighed and shook my head. Soon the little dance was over and Genro and Kouji had a mini conversation as if Miaka and I merely didn't even exist in the same room as them. But finally Kouji seemed to see me in the background and oddly a crooked smile ran up his face causing me to arch an eyebrow and look at him suspiciously.

"Genro! I thought ya hated women! And look what ya have here?!" Kouji said scanning me over and I glared which immediately ceased his roaming and venturous eyes.

"I'm right here you know." I said back bitterly my silver eyes flashing warningly.

"Whoa…she's feisty too…" Kouji muttered behind his hand to Genro. Genro seemed to pale considerably.

"Hey Kouji I wouldn't mess with her if I were you…" Genro warned politely and like a good friend would. Although he referred to me as if I was ready to kill any who crossed my path…aw hell I was ready to kill all who passed my path.

Kouji looked at him his eyes widening with mirth for his next comment, "Don't tell me yer whipped!" Kouji laughed now uncontrollably leaving the rest of the occupants in the room in a haze and still trying to compute what he was saying. Genro's face turned a deeper shade of red then his hair and he seemed incapable of responding or for that fact functioning. So I did for him.

My mouth dropped at hearing him say that. "Excuse me! For him to be whipped that would require us to be in a relationship which I assure you we're not!" I said indignantly through clenched teeth and unknowingly a red hot blush was upon my cheeks.

"Oh…my apologies…" Kouji rolling his eyes and the overall comment was pretty much sarcastic. But he rose an eyebrow in confusion and he looked at Genro quizzically as to why I was present then and what was with my attitude and why the hell he wasn't doing anything about it.

Although personally I think the red upon his face may have actually inspired the raised eyebrow as well. 'Damn it Genro. That doesn't make it look suspicious.' I thought sarcastically but I merely let it go still trying to calm myself from the blush I knew was still present.

All the while a very enetertained miko sat watching us as if we were some comical street performers there for her entertainment.

"You guys are better then those sitcoms on T.V. I swear!" Miaka giggled.

The rest of us sane occupants in the room cocked our head a little perspiration falling down our heads in confusion and I'm pretty sure a few question marks blinked above our heads as we all looked confused in unison.

* * *

look arent you proud no cliffie! hahaha!!! yay me! ok im done gloating. sry im very proud of myself as u can tell. lol. well i hope you enjoyed the chapter! since i worked so hard on it! truly i did. i think ive reread it like fifteen times! no joke! so yah i hope you like it! truly i do! well im done now. lol please leave me lovely reviews seeing as they motivate me and that's what got this chapter up so quick! 

To my lovely reviewers:

antyem13: aww well thats not very nice to ur readers! like i should talk lol. gah some pple are prob. mad at me for my lack of updates...oh no...better get on that...ack. lol. but yay a new reader! im so happy that you enjoy my lil story. i work very very hard on this and it makes me smile when nice pple like you review!! well tell me what you thought of the chapter!! please! and thankyou!!!

Solo's Orca: Look Tasuki! yay! i brought him in! yay me! and honestly i adore the way he came in. i donno what you pple think but it seems...fitting for two pple like that. lol. i kind of agree that kura would make a good priestess but then her life would be diff. and who knows how she would have turned out! lol. and i think there were actually some humorous parts in this chapter. at least i tried to make them funny. but my element really isnt funny...sadly. sigh. oh well! please let me know what you think of the chapter! please and thank you!

kristall: lol i meant tasuki. it was like rlly rlly late when i posted that chapter lol. so sry about mistyping that. i must have been on pluto or something. (no wonder i got so much writing done! XD lol im jk) yah so im glad that you enjoy the story! i hope you liked this chapter too! let me know what you thought of it! please and thank you!

DTMCC: devo!!! yay! my friend! n-n lol. yah so im glad that you love kura. i love her too! lol. she's prb one of my more well rounded characters. and she's just sooo much fun to write. i swear lol. i love this story and im glad that you do to! please keep up the reviews! i adore them very very much!! they make me smile and write faster!! yay! n-n please and thank you!!

Tayk: So how was that for an entrance! grand enough for you? lol. and yes it did involve kidnapping. oh your prophetic soul! (sry we're reading hamlet in english! lol) im glad you were so enthrilled with my updating! ur just too cute i swear! n-n and yer reviews just seem to get better as the story progresses lol. well please review! and thank you!!! n-n

so i come to the conclusion of my ramblings!! i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i look forward to hearing from you all!!! the next update should be soon!!! n-n

-miracle


	4. I Can Be A Bandit Too!

Ello!!!! Look at this! This very very long awaited chapter!!! And I'd like to add it is only this late because of a computer problem! Which is good cuz that means there wasnt any writer's block!!! So I'd talk longer but I think you just want to read the chapter lol. n.n

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FY!!!

PS: This is NOT I repeat NOT a Mary Sue! It's just done in first person. Cuz I thought it'd be interesting...lol

* * *

Miaka attempted to explain to us what a sitcom on a television was but in the end we blew her off as crazy. This wasn't such a hard thing for us to actually sign ourselves over to. Of course this sent her on a pouting trip irritating me beyond what you want to push…not that I'd give her the pleasure of knowing that she caused me anything. I was 'void' to her and anything she did. 

Genro decided to bring this up as the three of us sat down on one end of the room after getting Miaka to sleep on the other end. "Hey Shadow…why do ya hate tha' girl?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied coldly causing Kouji's eyes to widen slightly and look at me with disbelief.

"Genro yer gonna let her talk ta ya like tha'?!" Kouji asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah he is." I replied hotly before Genro could even open his mouth. I dismissed the topic and continued on to more pressing matters, "Fang boy…and blue head…" I said giving Kouji his own little nickname which he didn't seem to like to much, "I've heard rumors that you were once leader to a gang of bandits…and at the moment are overthrown…" I said and then looked at him for confirmation on this news.

"They're not rumors they're facts." Genro replied to me keeping his composure even after being humiliated earlier which Kouji found fascinating. But at least one of them was smart enough to keep their mouth shut around me.

"Well then I have a proposition for you…I'm going to get you this legendary weapon that the villagers talk of so animatedly…" I said rolling my eyes as if the said item were nothing special.

"The tessen?!" Genro asked excitedly. His whole face seemed to light up at the fact that I was going to help him get his beloved item back. To me it was a worthless piece of junk.

"Yah yah…I'll help you get it back." I replied my eyes closed and waving a hand nonchalantly. "So this is my plan…we go in. When I say we I mean I. Blue head here…" I said nodding my head in his direction for reference, "Is going to lead me in to the fat guy and tell him I'm a slut basically."

"Yer gonna pretend to be a slut?" Genro asked distastefully his face scrunching up and looking at her oddly.

"Do you want the damn fan or not?!" I asked my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Genro answered almost too quickly.

"Well then shut up! Blue head do you think you can get me in there or not?" I asked addressing him now for the first time.

"Yah." He replied nodding then whispered to Genro, "How could it be hard to get a girl like her in? She fits the part."

At this remark a loud slap was heard and a crimson hand print was left upon a certain occupant of the room who had blue hair. I turned now to Genro my eyes closed and fists clenched in my lap and forcing the other words out to be calm, "When I'm in there alone with the fatty I'm gonna scare the shit out of him. It's going to go all black…and I mean…pitch black. In that time I want you to come in and get that fan." I replied.

A small animated Genro nodded his head in comprehension but his eyes were still the size of saucers and he looked shocked at the other animated bandit fallen over twitching with an abnormally swollen cheek.

"Good then that's settled." I said standing up and dusting off my hands as if they were contaminated. "First thing tomorrow we take care of that…right now I'm heading to bed. Night." I said beginning to walk towards a small and looking welcoming cot.

Kouji now chimed in basically poofing back to normal, "It's great and all that you're gonna help and what not...but why is she here?" He asked jerking a thumb in the direction of the slumbering Miaka.

"Oh her?" I asked shrugging. "I'm short on cash and she's my ticket to making more." I said as if she were a bargaining tool.

Kouji laughed, "Sorry but she ain't worth anything…"

"Except to me. Who knows her value but of course she's worth nothing to you." I said as I climbed onto the soft bed and I could feel my usually tense muscles relax with ease upon the real bed.

"You're not a bandit…but you're goin' ta use her as yer bargaining chip?" Genro asked a small smirk twitching at his lips.

"I can be a bandit too." I replied smirking. "Besides…otherwise she's worth absolutely nothing to me." I said and lay down to sleep.

The way I said that sent a chill down both bandits' spines. It was in such a cold and eerily sincere voice that I had said that that made them question whether I was heartless…or that the woman may have committed a foul crime against me. How right they were.

The next morning I awoke to the crisp dawn as usual. I walked over to the two sound asleep bandits and awoke the red head oh so subtly. "GENRO!!!" I yelled in my head smirking the entire time. The bandit jumped higher then anyone I'd ever seen in my entire life. He looked as if he'd just been doused in fire of all things.

He whipped around to see me there standing smug and entirely amused at his reaction. And if I'm right I didn't fail to notice the small patches of red on his face. Cute hm? I chuckled inwardly. "I'm getting rid of some extra baggage..." I said coolly not even referencing to who the 'baggage' was. I told you already…I was void of her very existence. "When I get back…you and blue head better be ready." I said not waiting for a response and I sauntered over to Miaka. In smaller words I grabbed one arm and hoisted her up and off the bed to her feet her brown eyes snapping open abruptly. I didn't even say a word to her as I raised my free hand to have us devoured by my own shadow. It was one of my more dramatic exits.

Kouji stared mouth gaping open and eyes bulged out, "U-UH-UH!!!" Kouji sputtered pointing a finger in the corner where I had stood previously.

"Yah…I know." Genro grumbled shaking his head. "Better get ready…" Tasuki said trailing off there not needing for there to be an end to the sentence.

I stood still and silent my silver eyes piercing through her chocolate ones. An unknown wind traveled about us and I felt her tremor in my grasp. She obviously was debating now what I was going to do with her. But as the wind stopped the darkness died and a few feet away stood Nuriko and Hotohori.

Hotohori tried to pull a fast one on me. But he must not have figured me to be smart as he attacked because I instantly contained a dagger and held it to her precious throat. "Now, now…no need to turn violent…" I said chuckling although it was dark and I knew it held a twisted humor.

"Let Miaka go!" Nuriko ordered with slight hesitation in his voice. He seemed to think it was out of place to yell at me too.

My eyes narrowed, "Or what? I don't think you're in position to be threatening me." I said my eyes as hard as ice. Something I was getting into more of a habit of doing. Hotohori nodded his head in what appeared to be agreement with me although he didn't seem to be happy with the reason behind it.

"What is it you want?" Hotohori asked surprisingly keeping his temper. This was very impressive to me considering the actions of the company of bandits I had aligned myself with.

"Well…you are the emperor…" I said trailing off my eyes flashing wickedly and the shadows danced about us playfully although the dance held its hidden threat.

Hotohori raised an eyebrow but treated it intuitively and said, "I am." Nuriko fell over quite comically in the background at the emperor's announcement but I only smirked and now talked more proper for bargaining terms.

"Your highness we both have value in a little girl like her…and well see you may see your reasons as more important but I have to say I value my life above hers. And to continue my life it needs some extra money here and there…" I said fluently and now my voice was back into that enchantress form.

Hotohori was puzzled and seemed quite taken aback at my little speech, "You want money for the Suzaku no Miko?" He asked completely flabbergasted.

"If you want to put it that bluntly, yes." I said my tone the same but my eyes blinked as if shocked at his simple speech.

"Then I will give you what I have on me." Hotohori said sighing.

I smirked, "I hope your highness does not take me for a fool…" I muttered darkly. "I am very aware that your money was stolen by bandits…and I know just how much was taken from you…just like I know how much you possess upon your being at this very moment. So if you would kindly not hold back on your good word." I said smiling deceitfully knowing it was possible for someone to only give a small 'advancement'.

Hotohori scowled his displeasure at me but instantly took the money pouch secured around his waist and tossed it over to me. My hand moved fluidly as if the act had been rehearsed and timed perfectly. The soft jangling of the coins could be heard with in the pouch in my hand.

"Why thank your Majesty for you're oh so generous donation and time but I shall be taking my leave now." I said as I shoved the little brat away from me distastefully and then I vanished once again. Having more important things at hand then dealing with specs like them.

"Oomph!" Miaka said muffled as she smacked straight dab into the emperor. Hotohori quickly wrapped his arms about her protectively and he scanned her to make sure that she was alright.

"Hotohori!!" Miaka said muffled as she wriggled in his grasps. "I c-can't breathe!!!"

This startled the emperor and he immediately released her. "Oh I'm so sorry Miaka!" He said worried a small sweat drop of perspiration upon his forehead in embarrassment.

Nuriko had regained composure and was dusting his clothes off in the background. He had a cute scowl on his lips as he began his rant, "That woman just pops up out of nowhere…whisks you away…AGAIN….and then expects his majesty to give her all his money…." Nuriko said bitterly finally straightening as he considered his clothes suitable again.

Miaka laughed, "Yah she's a load of fun!"

Hotohori and Nuriko both nearly fell over from shock. "W-What?!" The stuttered in unison.

"Yes, she's very nice! And I think she'll love traveling with us! So let's get going!" Miaka said punching the air dramatically and began to walk down the mountain.

"Miaka…what are you babbling about?!" Nuriko yelled chasing after her the emperor close behind. "She hates us….she isn't going to be joining us anytime soon…and why are we walking TOWARDS the bandit stronghold!!!" Nuriko finally asked as it loomed more and more into view.

Miaka giggled slightly, "It's where she's going. I listened to her conversation with the two bandits last night. They're going to help the main leader, Genro, take back over! See she's a good person! Besides…that warrior is still there!" Miaka said confidently.

"Um…o-ok Miaka…." Nuriko said his voice dwindling in it's enthusiasm for the idea.

"If Lady Miaka perceives it to be a good idea it's got to be a good one!" Hotohori said to back Miaka up as they descended the mountain and into the stronghold.

"I swear if you look back here one more time you better hope no one other than Suzaku himself saves you because he'll be the only one who can stop me from killing you!" I hissed at Kouji who kept stealing some glances over his shoulder as he led me through the halls of the stronghold.

"Well I had no idea those clothes would look so ravishing on you…" Kouji said pretending like he was only mildly interested when that comment couldn't even skim the top of the water for the way I looked.

I huffed in annoyance. This was why I didn't dress this way it made men nuts. I wore a long blood red skirt with a slit on both sides up to just below my waist. There was probably only an inch of cloth where the entire thing was pieced together. I then wore a skimpy white shirt that was at least looser fitting but the collar showed an overload of my front. The long sleeves were tight at my wrists but from there to the top of my shoulder there was another slit so that my slender arms were clearly seen with in it. A big black ribbon was tied about my waist and made a perfect bow in the back. My hair had been taken down to lie at its full length and then brushed until it shone with its own misty light. They had even made me wear this makeup Kouji had taken from supposedly a 'princess.' Dark red lip stick now covered my lips and my cheeks had a rosy glow while my eyes definitely became the killing point.

At least this outfit had done what Kouji promised. It got me through all the halls with out creating a stir. This fact peeved me…oh so now it's okay to be a slut? But bring in a normal girl and then let's get suspicious. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright wait here." Kouji said smiling dashingly at me. Although all I did was scowl back showing that I was pissed and wanted out and I mean out of these clothes.

He laughed boldly at me but he turned to the big wooden door and knocked. "Hey Eiken its Kouji! Well hello Kouji what brings you here? Ah I just got the best gift for you ever! Well why didn't you say so come on in! I think I will!" He smiled as he opened the door.

I just stared. It was weird to hear him say that speech but to watch him perform it was a whole other topic. He looked back over at me snapping me back to attention and he winked. I would've slapped him again had I not remembered that was my cue. So I took one deep breath and prepared myself for complete torture.

I then sauntered in as I was later told was 'sexy.' I made sure that the slits in the skirt allowed a lot of skin to be seen which didn't really need my help but oh well. I went to Kouji and put one arm on his shoulder sort of draping it there, "Is this that dashing man you told me about?" I asked my eyes riveted on Eiken who was practically drooling.

"Yes it is." Kouji smirked. "Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little better…" Kouji said as he left the room.

Eiken was up in a matter of seconds as soon as the click of the door was heard. I have to give the guy credit I didn't think something that huge could move that fast. I found myself in grubby disgusting arms. I looked disgusted but quickly changed my facial expression. 'Two more minutes…two more minutes…and then you big guy are gonna regret this….' I muttered in my head while I smiled presently at the blob of fat that was holding me.

"Kouji sure does know how to find the pick of the litter…" Eiken said in a sick tone. One fat hand cam and then began to push down the sleeve revealing the skin on my shoulder.

I instinctively gulped. My heart was starting to race with fear as one of his hands went behind my head and he pushed me against the back wall. I felt my bone and skin begin to be pressed tighter and tighter with the cold and hard surface behind me. His second hand was now resting against my hip and slowly he began to caress it. My eyes flashed quickly to the southern window…nothing was there. With out really noticing my heart went up a few notches in sheer panic. What if the man had chickened…no he wouldn't do that to me…would he?

I was brought back to reality again as I felt hop lip upon neck. My eyes shut and I whimpered quietly. This wasn't supposed to go on for so long…it was going to end soon right…right now perhaps? Guess not. His hand began to rummage through the cloth now touching only the skin on my leg and he was about to bring up. I then opened my eyes again and looked pleadingly at the window. I saw the tops of flaming red hair. I don't think I've ever been happier. I suddenly looked straight up at the man and narrowed my eyes.

"Sweetie-kins?" Eiken asked confused as his 'perfect pet' turned into an 'angry woman' and every man knows they don't want to deal with them. I rose a free hand. I tugged slightly on the shadows and they flickered from there numerous hiding places. With a snap they lunged out overpowering the light and sending us into utter blackness.

The breaking of glass echoed loudly into the room and seemed to bounce off the walls. I felt the mass hugging me to the wall removed and heard it slump to the floor. I didn't even realize how heavily I was breathing or the fact that I hadn't moved from the wall. The sounds of struggle were evidently heard. But it soon fell into silence when only another's breathing could be heard. I closed my eyes and the shadows retreated as the light flooded back in.

Genro panting slightly looked at the dead mass on the floor. He removed the tessen from its sheath and replaced it in his own. He then ran a hand through his hair muttering, "Stupid bastard…" When there was no snappy comeback from a certain female in the room he looked over at her.

She was slumped against the wall the makeup on her face was slightly smudged and to him she didn't need it anyways. Her silver eyes were closed and her head was tilted upwards and her body was leaning heavily on the wall. Her chest rose and fell quickly indicating that she was breathing at a quicker and less calm pace. Both of her hands were at her sides and in fists. Some of her clothing was torn and it was clear to see where some of it had been pulled to reveal more skin.

Genro had a sinking feeling in his heart and felt ashamed. What was he thinking? To let a girl go in and be at the hands of this man especially this woman. It infuriated him. He could've killed Eiken all over again for it.

He then walked slowly towards her. With out even a word spoken between them. She still didn't move even though he knew she noticed that he was walking towards her. She didn't even flinch. "Hey…" He whispered guiltily and soothingly as he took her off the wall and pulled only slightly so that now he held her in a comforting hug.

I heard him say something about the body on the floor…I didn't actually compute what he said though. I just stood there…and breathed. I heard him walking towards me but I didn't move. I felt stunned…frozen…and basically a part of the wall. He muttered something and even sounded sorry. What shocked me though was that he reached out and took me into his embrace. I couldn't remember the last time someone held me. I didn't struggle although I thought about it. My hands moved and clenched to his shirt while my face buried into his chest and I silently let just a few tears fall.

He rested his head upon mine and just held me for a few minutes. Well….more like before we both realized what we were doing. We pulled apart at the exact same time. He was at least a foot away and I would've been too had the wall not been in the way. We both looked opposite directions and I could feel the heat racing to my cheeks. What the hell was I doing?! He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

In the next few minutes the doors burst open shattering our silence as a wave of people came crashing into the room in an uproar. They all fell quickly silent though confused as to why Eiken was dead and that their old lost leader was back holding his tessen. Genro gave some kind of speech but I pushed and shoved my way out of the room. I was stopped in the hall by Kouji.

"Hey you're staying for dinner…." He said.

"I'm sorry no one informed you that I don't take lightly to such bold requests." I said back with a smirk a small unspoken friendship between us.

"Well good thing it wasn't a request." Kouji smirked back at me his eyes filled with mirth.

I laughed. That was probably bold and stupid of him. But I didn't get angry. I decided….hell I was going to eat dinner.

* * *

So what'd you all think? Good/Bad? Hm? Well I hope you all enjoyed it! And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!!! Well Talk to you later!

To my lovely Reviewers:

Kristall: Sorry I ended it wierd. I think this one does kinda too...its only cuz my chapters are sooo long I dont know where to cut them off. O.o lol. Well I hope you liked the chapter!

Devo: Lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I think there were some funny moments in here too. Lol and look at that! Is that romance I see brewing?! Hmmm idk. Oh wait yes I do I'm the authoress... O.o lol

Antyem 13: lol yah so the chapters were supposed to come fast. The computer was dead for at least a month. Hence the no updates. So hopefully they'll come faster now! lol sorry again!

Solo's Orca: Lol. Yah Kura is pretty sweet. -Kura does a bow in the background- Yep she rules. lol

Tayk: So I told you already but either way I loved the picture!!! We should talk more again. And sorry the update took so long! XP lol talk to you later!

-miracle


	5. Lies & Explanations

Ello! So here's the next chapter! n.n Warning though it is kinda short. Sorry it's just how I mapped out this chapter...-shrug- It's writing itself at times. lol Well I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FY!!!!

* * *

Dinner turned out to be more like a party with some unexpected guests. Hm let's try Miaka, Nuriko, and his Highness. Yah tonight was definitely not my night. I sat at a huge table with Kouji and Tasuki and the before spoken of individuals. The rest were scattered at various other mini tables. Some sake was passed around and even I had a glass. But only a glass which disappointed my two new buddies who seemed to have bottles apiece. 

Miaka smiled at me from across the table. I frowned slightly the mischievous look in her eyes was too hard to miss. Yet everyone else seemed oblivious to it anyhow. Miaka looked over at my red haired friend. Hey wait since when did I call him my friend…? "Hey Genro. This is an awesome party! But do you know anyone who contains a symbol anywhere on there body?" I arched an eyebrow wondering what his reply would be and my eyes looked over at him for a moment the glass raised to my lips.

"A symbol?" Genro asked cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yah like this!" Miaka said giddily as she took Nuriko randomly with strength from who knows where and produced Nuriko's symbol and then as quickly as she had taken him discarded him. Nuriko was on his own chair with slight swirls in his eyes. I chuckled silently at the poor guy ignoring the burning sensation of the emperor's gaze.

"You mean you want the Celestial Warrior?" Genro asked again taking a guzzle of his sake. I rolled my eyes…no she wants the gingerbread man…ugh men.

"Well I'm the priestess and I'm supposed to find them. So yes I'm looking for him can you please point him out to me?" Miaka asked innocently. Oh Suzaku was she blind…ugh.

"Sorry that guy died…He was the last leader." Genro said carelessly taking another swig. I on the other hand nearly choked on the sip I was attempting to swallow. I began coughing in the background and Kouji laughed patting my back thinking I was just 'merely' choking.

"Oh…." Miaka said sadly her eyes downcast.

"But hey….there's rumor that in a town near here….that there's this girl who can bring back the dead…" Genro explained waving a hand carelessly.

"Really?!" Miaka asked fascinated.

"Yep." Genro said blowing her off and returning to his sake bottle. I raised an eyebrow though actually looking at his bottle of sake. There wasn't even a fourth of it gone…yet here he was repeatedly taking 'swigs.' Why wasn't he drinking anything?

I put my cup down and just got comfortable for a minute.

"We should go there!! You too!" Miaka said animatedly now looking at me.

I sat straight up and my palms hit the table...hard. "What?!" I yelled completely loosing my cool. Who did she think she was!?

"I want you to come with me…you said that you hated me because of your brother's death…if the rumors true…then maybe I could fix what I did to hurt you so bad." Miaka said her eyes locked with mine.

I was stunned and my heart sank and my blood burned. I was having such a swirl of emotions I really didn't know how to react. I let my hands fall back to me across the surface of the table and pushed out of my chair standing and walking out of the room through the ruckus. My head was swimming but it wasn't from the alcohol and I took one hand and placed the tips of my fingers against my head. I barely recognized that I was shaking or the fact that somebody had followed me. He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take you to a room…it's been a long day." Kouji sighed. I let him lead me to one of the rooms and he explained to me that his was right next door and straight down the hall was Genro's. I nodded and thanked him quietly as I went inside. I shut the door and I already found my bag inside. I went and pulled out something that would be more suitable for sleeping. Afterwards I ran my hands up my arms almost as if I had a shiver.

Next thing I knew I was on the bed face in the sheets and balling my eyes out while the only thing I could see was my deceased brother.

Kouji waited outside the door for a few minutes expecting to get a call to come inside or something. Nothing came. He waited for a few more minutes before he pressed his head against the door and heard sobs on the other side. He sighed silently and walked back to the room that contained nearly everyone else. Well at least it used to. Drunken men were either sprawled out across the table or they had left to their own rooms. The supposed priestess and her oh so loyal seishi had left to their own room as well. Genro sat reclined back in his chair a bottle of sake in one hand and the liquid inside was swishing from side to side from being swung.

"Do you think you should go talk to her?" Kouji offered up breaking the silence.

"I don't even know her name…" Genro replied simply taking another 'swig' supposedly.

"You haven't been drinking at all…" Kouji noted aloud to alert his friend that he wasn't fooled and that something was up.

"I just didn't feel like celebratin' that's all." Genro replied softly placing down the bottle of sake with a rather loud thump.

"Do you wanna go with them…you know tell them the truth and all?" Kouji asked.

Genro glared from his seat, "No I don't want to go…I said I'd watch this place…and…" Genro trailed off suddenly and looked away bitterly.

"And…?" Kouji inquired.

"Whatever I can't leave that girl here with you anyways. She'll just reek havoc among the men." Genro said as an excuse.

"It's because Miaka pissed her off right?" Kouji asked pulling a chair towards him and sitting in it the wrong way to face his friend.

"What? No." Genro said shaking his head quickly as if that were absurd.

"Genro!" Kouji said angrily his patience wearing thin. "You're talking in riddles!! Just be straightforward no matter how absurd _you_ think it is!"

Genro looked back knowing he wasn't going to get to leave without an explanation, "I don't want to leave that girl…there's too much goin' on with her and she'll be a handful. And I'm not gonna just let her go wondering around so that I can chase over that lil girl who sat here all happily." Genro scowled waving a hand angrily where Miaka had previously sat.

Kouji nodded his head as if it made more sense to him then Genro. "Why don't you come with me then for a moment…?" Kouji asked getting out of the chair and standing.

Genro cast his eyes up at his friend warily and then nodded once as if confirming with himself and got up and out of his own chair. They went out of the room and down the corridors to Kura's room. Kouji stood to the side of it and motioned for Genro to open the door.

Genro's eyes widened, "Hell no!" He hissed quietly.

Kouji sighed agitated and shrugged. He placed a hand on the door and opened it. He stepped inside to see Kura sleeping on op of the sheets and her tear stained face. Genro and Kouji both sighed and shook there heads and together they miraculously got Kura under the covers and left with out waking her.

Once outside Kouji patted Genro on the back, "Just talk to her tomorrow…ask her about herself…considering you want to know so bad." Kouji said walking to his own room.

"I do not!" Genro said back although they both knew it was lie. Genro cursed and ran a hand through his hair. He then walked to his own room. He was going to need sleep considering of tomorrow's plans.

The next morning I awoke and realized that I had cried myself asleep and somehow fallen asleep under the covers…which made absolutely no sense but I brushed it off. I changed and I went out the door feeling the need to be outside and I immediately knew that the others had already left for this 'town' Genro had sent them too.

Once I shut the door I felt the comforting chill of the air brush against my face cooling me off. I walked over to what was a small stream in a way isolated from the other things.

"Who are you…" Came an all too familiar voice.

I turned around slowly to face Genro. Now in my own clothes and my hair pulled back for once. It took me a minute to find my voice. I avoided his question with one of my own. "Why did you lie to her?" I whispered.

"I didn't lie." Genro said looking at me oddly although uneasiness was there too.

"Tasuki! KNOCK IT OFF!" I shouted. I was so fazed by what Miaka had said I didn't care how loud I announced who he was.

Tasuki dashed forward and now stood right in front of me and I could see the anger burning in those hazel eyes of his. "How do you know that?!" He spat.

"I just do!" I said back just as spitefully.

"Who the hell are you?! And what does _she_ want with you?! You're not a warrior too?!" He asked although things looked as though they could add up that way.

"No I'm _not_ a warrior." I hissed back warningly.

"Then what does she want with you?!" Tasuki repeated hotly. Why did he care so bad?

"I'll make you deal…." I said my eyes narrowed. "Fight me. You can even use that fan of yours…."

"Why would I fight you?" Tasuki asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"If you win…I'll tell you everything about me…and if I win…you tell Miaka who you are and go after her."

Tasuki backed up a space looking at me angrily for a moment. Then he put out a hand, "I hope you don't regret this." He said cockily.

"I wont." I said confidently as I shook his hand and I took a defending stance.

From here on it was a blur and still is today that particular battle in my mind. I remember the swirling of the shadows about me and speed at which we ran through the woods and the fire that I dodged. I remembered though the ending…to me the only thing that mattered. It was dark already and we were both tired but showed no signs of it. I stood perfectly still and he chanted his spell and spun his fan. The fire rushed out of it and came barreling towards me. I put a palm out and shouted in a foreign tongue a command. A shadowed hole appeared and sucked in all the fire that came to me and I leaped up doing a flip. I landed behind him and again shouted something in some strange language. The portal reopened and out shot the same fire.

Tasuki wasn't going to be able to dodge it. His eyes widened and I absorbed into shadow to appear behind him facing the fire as well to grab him and dodge. I kicked his fan away and glared down at him my hair slightly messy and blowing faintly in the breeze.

"Tasuki….everything has a shadow….which means…I can manipulate it…" I said to him. I then walked a few steps back so there was a comfortable distance between us and I sat down cross legged fixing my hair at my own pace.

Tasuki pulled himself up shaking off his dazed expression. He went to say something but I spoke up first. "My name is Kuragari. I go by Kura…and I am the Guardian of Suzaku." It felt odd to say those words…did this mean I was accepting fate? I was after all using my title.

Tasuki's head nodded in comprehension and what seemed like slight recognition. Although he sat up facing me and leaned against his legs. He looked confused, "I lost…why are you telling me anything?"

I smirked and now finished with my hair I slung it behind my shoulder, "Because if we're going to be companions with Lady Miaka…" _Oh god that sounded weird,_ "Then we should at least be acquainted."

Tasuki laughed and got up off the ground, "Yer calling her lady now?"

I laughed too and got up. "Well I figured she had some kind of title." I said shrugging.

"Yah well does this mean I introduce myself as Genro also known as Tasuki the Seishi of Suzaku?" Tasuki mocked me.

I smirked and shoved him lightly, "I didn't say that you could tease me for using my title for the first time."

"Well that makes two of us!" Tasuki grinned with his fangs flashing in the moonlight. "So when are we goin' after the _lady_." He teased swinging one arm around my shoulders.

"Hm…" I said thoughtfully. "Now." I giggled and snapped as we disappeared into shadow with Tasuki looking quite startled.

Kouji laughed after their disappearance and shook his head. Seeing the whole thing he crossed his arms and walked back to the stronghold, "Oh boy Genro are you in for it…" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

So...? Good/Bad? Hm? I thought that it was rather entertaining...I mean look Kura is finally making friends!!! n.n And she's over her hatred for Miaka!! That's a pretty big step dont you think? So I think that the chapter was short...but it had a lot of useful information...hm idk. lol Well please review! n.n 

To my lovely Reviewers:

Sakurachibi: Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it! n-n I hope this chapter was good as well!

Antyem13: lol congrats on the update! And yah reading it in pieces could get confusing. lol n-n

Tayk: wow...great long review. me likes! n-n Lol and no we're done with Hamlet...that was like a while ago...haha And I'd be honored if you were to draw another picture for me! n-n I love your artwork! (FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE IT LOOK ON MY HOMEPAGE!! hopefully itll be easy and let me put it up haha)

Devo: Lol yep i saved myself back there. haha. Lol and this chapter came pretty quickly if i do say so myself. But no promises on when the next one will come. XD I joined track like a crazy person which means a slight cut back on free time...and im totally loaded with tests this week. but lets see if i can pull off something amazing. k? k. lol

-miracle


	6. An Uncomfortable Darkness

So who thought i died? lol i wouldve thought i died. Seriously...i've been gone FOREVER!!!!! Stupid school and new job and extra homework and hard tests...lol. By the way have i mentioned yet that i am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the EXTREMELY late update?! Well i am!! I really am sorry! But i tried to make this chapter extra good for you! Trust me...i stayed up until 2:30 this morning...well if youre reading this then probably 'last night' so that you guys could read this. yah i know im crazy... lol but i hope you like it!

I DONT OWN FY!!!

-------------------------------------------

The darkness encased us and I went to walk but Tasuki grabbed my shoulder, "Where the hell are we?!" He yelled shocked and obviously quite disheveled.

"We're in the realm of shadow…don't worry nothing will hurt you…unless that is you piss me off." I chuckled as I continued walking and Tasuki walked with me taking long strides and trying to look confident. I laughed again.

"What's so funny?!" Tasuki asked defensively.

"You're afraid!" I said smirking lightly and Tasuki's eyes widened and then softened as he saw that icy light in my eyes no longer present.

'_Her eyes are so different right now…they're soft and compassionate…and she's even enjoying herself…'_ Tasuki thought slightly detached.

I had to look away. My eyes had begun to wander too much to my displeasure. I had gathered that he had a toned body perfectly tanned and shaped. His fiery hair was enchanting and was dazzling in the darkness like an independent flame while his hazel orbs were like honey…he looked so sweet. _WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!_ I was so _not_ just checking him out. A rush of heat raced to my cheeks.

"Yo…Kura you okay?" Tasuki asked trying to move so he could get a better look at me.

"Yah fine…fine!" I said nervously trying to calm my heated cheeks and covering it all up by pretending to be angry. "You're too close!" I suddenly shouted from nowhere. It obviously took Tasuki back because he was shoved a few feet away with in seconds. "Good much better." I said coolly as I took a breath of cool, crisp air.

"Ya didn't need ta shove me!" Tasuki yelled bitterly.

"Nah…I think I did." I said tossing my hair over my shoulder. Oh yes…I definitely needed to shove him. How old was I again?

Tasuki settled for pouting and muttering incoherent swear words all with one particular name after them all. I just smirked and felt self satisfied the distance between us a few feet now and I felt much calmer. My heart race had slowed again and I felt my cool composure come back.

"Kura." Tasuki suddenly asked. When, where or how he popped up behind me I'll never know. I guess so much for my composure. I screamed, to my shock, and jumped but he grabbed me tightly and securely about the waist sending unwanted chills down my back. Oh yes…my composure…definitely gone. "It's just me, don't freak out." He chuckled softly just a little too close to my ear. I could feel his warm breath caress the back of my neck. I suddenly tore away.

That was WAY too close. I didn't like the things he made me think about or the way he made me feel. It was uncomfortable and made me seem and feel different and of course not the way I wanted to feel. "Don't do that!" I scolded after a moment of awkward silence. Yah that's it I'll pretend to be angry again. The little voice in my head rolled its eyes. _'Shut up.'_ I silently hissed at it.

"Sorry Kura." Tasuki said pouting but he was obviously enjoying the way that had riled me up.

That's it. I determined silently looking at those puppy dog eyes. He caught my slight hesitation and then he went to speak again but instead only a startled scream came out as some figure grabbed him and hoisted him above the ground. "KURA!!!!" He yelled.

"Oh hush…we're not that far away." I smirked now triumphantly as I turned on my heel and began to walk. Tasuki was screaming and cursing a storm up as he was carried after me by some horrific figure. It blended with the darkness but obviously had a very built shape and a pair of golden eyes shone in the darkness as it followed me. _'That'll teach him,'_ I told myself the smirk never leaving the grace of my lips in the darkness.

I covered my hands over my ears, great Suzaku how long could this man possible yell?! My eyes were narrowed and a million and four ways were racing in my mind on how to silence the noise…unfortunately none of them were realistic solutions. I huffed obviously aggravated and annoyed out of my mind. I snapped and one final yell was heard as Tasuki fell from my creature's grips and onto the hard ground below.

I didn't even look back at him until he began to yell at me again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" I screeched out at him and it echoed about us in the emptiness. "I'm tired!! And I don't want to listen to your infernal bickering anymore!! Complain to priestess or something!!!" I yelled at him as I waved a hand and moved away from him. He quickly followed me and I watched as he had to cover his eyes to adjust to the light again.

"Well next time don't have your minions attack me!" Tasuki replied hotly but I just growled warningly and that was enough to shut him up…finally.

Although, the silence was unfortunately short lived as shouting from the group rang out in our direction attempting to call our attention. "What are you doing all the way out here?!" Miaka asked although she was excited as ever. I rolled my eyes, why am I here again? Oh yeah…that little devil thing called fate.

"Well see…." Tasuki began rubbing the back of his head to stall time. I was beginning to think he was going to lie…so I elbowed him _lightly_ to hint for him to get on with it. "I lied to ya before…" He admitted and I was surprised that he actually looked quite apologetic.

"You what?!" Hotohori exclaimed obviously not going to take an apology lightly. I glared at him and he only glared back at me challengingly. Oh he was asking for it! Just one more minute and….hold it…was that the ground shaking? Holy shit it was.

"Hey guys…" I muttered quietly nudging Tasuki who had just revealed his identity and was now being tackled by an over ecstatic…I suppose you could call her girl.

"Hm?" Came the mumbled reply from Tasuki.

"I think the ground-GYAAAAAA!!!!!!" I screamed as bones shot out from the ground. Okay I had seen my fair share of the supernatural but that was just….well creepy! I didn't need to explain myself anymore as we now had to defend ourselves from the undead.

I was pretty preoccupied with the whole bones reaching for me thing to realize that one had grabbed Miaka. I glanced in her direction but Tasuki had taken care of it and, rescued the damsel in distress. Tasuki smirked at me and I felt this odd sensation as I watched him hold her. What was he doing…tainting himself by holding onto her like that? Whatever…why would I care. I looked away bitterly and I felt myself angry…I took out on the eerie ivory bones reaching for me.

After about an hour I looked across at everyone who was beginning to tire. Not to mention Miaka had begun to shake for some odd reason. I just laughed about it, "Come on we were attacked by bones what little girl like her wouldn't be afraid?" I asked.

We all looked worried though when she replied, "Is that what it was?" How could she not know they were bones? Was she an idiot…wait I already knew the answer to that. I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Stop playing stupid." I growled at her. She looked around, "Kura you're here?!" She asked as she reached out but oddly enough I was standing on the _other_ side of her.

I moved in front of her and knelt down so we were at eye level. "Now come on Miaka this isn't entertaining anymore…we need to get to this stupid village so I can get some sleep." I huffed covering my hesitant worry with annoyance.

She suddenly turned her eyes so that they locked with mine and her hand touched my skin and I immediately pulled back. Her skin was icy…it was…like the blood was ceasing to flow. I looked at her eyes and saw that there was a glaze hanging over them. "Pick her up." I whispered to Hotohori who was standing behind me looking perplexed.

"What?" He asked worried and obviously shocked that I was even addressing him.

"PICK HER UP DAMN IT!" I yelled as I stood and began to quickly walk towards the village that was already in sight. I was surprised when Hotohori followed my demands with out a second thought. Although, he obviously wasn't enjoying being ordered around that high horse emperor….oh well…he'll get used to it.

We were walking in a grave like silence…could I pick a better word then _grave_? After we entered the village Nuriko stepped up and seemed to take the lead beginning to ask for doctors and the like which was perfect for me. I slunk to the back and stayed silent watching as my black hair came cascading into my face. I was having mixed emotions which I hated. I wanted to remain one sided. Damn these stupid feelings kept interfering. Life was so much easier when I just hated everybody.

Suddenly I heard the same phrase again for about the hundredth time, "No we don't treat her kind here." I found my hand hit hard on the door preventing it from shutting all the way.

My next words were in a dark threatening voice and they sounded a little more ominous then I realized I felt. "You don't tread her _kind_? And who would then? What treats her _kind_? Hm…? Because if you're not careful I may just make you a _kind_ they can't fix either…" I hissed warningly. He stared at me obviously frightened out of his mind and he was about to blurt out some excuse so added, "Watch your words carefully for they may be your last…."

"Their is only one doctor that can treat the plague. They say he lives in the hut!!! He's the only one skilled enough to heal such wounds in these parts." He said and I smirked as my hand fell from the door and it was slammed in my face.

"That's not fair! I ask a thousand times and don't get any answers and she asks once and they come pouring out!" Nuriko pouted frustrated.

"That's because you can't ask for the answers Nuriko….you have to demand them." I said casting him a smirk as I walked a steady pace towards the hut looming in the distance. As we got closer I slowed down. Pain was filling body…but it wasn't a physical pain. It was a deep running sorrow that encased my entire being. It was almost like a throbbing pain. It was nearly as bad as when Chichiri had gone through hell and back.

"Hey Kura?" Tasuki asked pausing to look back at me.

"What?!" I snapped suddenly angry with him although I personally didn't understand why. Him holding Miaka again for Hotohori may have had something to do with it though.

"You okay?" He asked still nicely even after I snapped at him.

"I'm fine. It's not like you need me to walk up to the door with you…" I said rudely at his politeness. I hung back though even after he walked off. My heart had sunk slightly that they had left me to wait there…but it was what I wanted…wasn't it?

I leaned against the wall closing my eyes and relaxing for a moment sighing content. I could feel the warmth of the sun escaping my grasps as it sunk beneath view and the illuminated orb floated its way into the sky with its numerous companions.

I heard foot steps coming back again, "Crazy old hermit…" Nuriko muttered causing me to chuckle lightly as I opened my silver orbs again.

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" A girl's voice asked. I looked over at the unfamiliar tone and saw a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. I had to admit she was pretty but she looked very pale and not too healthy herself. "You may stay in my abode for tonight…you know…if she was to die then I could resurrect her for you…" She added quietly.

My eyes narrowed at her now suspiciously. So this was the girl? She was the talk of the town, the girl who was their savior as they called her. Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts as me but in the end they chose the stupid decision to follow her to the hut. Reluctantly I followed and as I moved away from the house the sorrow filled pain left me but a foreboding took its place.

The house was small but it was adequate. We had laid Miaka on a bed and the girl had taken a seat by the bed along with Hotohori. I had a seat against the wall farther away and naturally it was half cast in shadows. My face was shrouded by them giving me an 'ever watchful' appeal. Tasuki kept glancing at me nervously. I think he actually believed I was going to vanish away any moment now. I didn't really have anywhere else to be at the moment so why not just chill out here. I could always sleep if I wanted to.

I shivered and watched slightly angry as Miaka shivered uncontrollably again. She was having these seizures where she would thrash violently for a few moments and then she would stop having to pant to catch her breath. It was really starting to get to me and I couldn't tell anymore which of the two bothered me more…the seizures or the caring. I yawned and stretched my hands over my head as I shifted in my chair. Hotohori suddenly jumped out of his seat though throwing his chair catapulting backwards.

"I've had enough. I'm returning to see that hermit and I will make him treat lady Miaka!" He said determined. Nuriko nodded his head in agreement. Hotohori paused though glancing at Miaka.

Tasuki voiced the emperor's thoughts, "So we're all just gonna leave her here?"

"I'll watch over her…she'll be fine until you get back." The woman said lightly. She had been talking previously and had even told us her name…but I hadn't really been paying attention and frankly wasn't interested in what her name was.

"I'll stay." I added in smoothly releasing the tension from the room dramatically. "I didn't want to get up anyway…call it laziness." I smirked. Surprisingly I got grateful glances from all my companions. I couldn't help feel repelled though by the seething sensation I could feel rolling off of our host.

I stood and walked outside the door with them. They thanked me in their own silent ways and began to walk off. Though Tasuki lacked behind for a moment looking at me with my arms folded. "You gonna be okay here?" He asked.

"Yah…why wouldn't I be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." He said holding up his hands in defeat. "See ya soon then." He added as he walked off. I got it then. He really thought I was going to disappear. I actually felt bad for him…I then felt a slight heat rush to my cheeks…he was worried something was gonna happen to me. I shook the thought from my head quickly. Nah he just doubts my capabilities. Yah I'll go with that.

I breathed in a strong scent of the nights cool, crisp air before returning the warm and what they called cozy home. I personally thought it lacked something but that was just me. I resumed my seat in the corner and suddenly I found myself watching the woman's every step.

"Miss Kura would you like anything?" She asked.

That snapped me to attention, "I didn't tell you my name." I said coldly and threateningly.

"Your companions were speaking of you…I'm sorry I suppose we weren't properly introduced." She said sweetly but I felt even more reluctant to reply. Something was amiss and I didn't like what was going on.

"It's fine." I stated coldly and glanced away for a moment feeling the tension rise increasingly in the room and I know it wasn't only on my part. The woman seemed to sigh aggravated catching me by surprise. I glanced back over at her intrigued at her expression.

"Why must you make things so difficult?!" She spat distastefully causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Never the matter…I'll just make you the attacker…we all know you hate her anyway…" The girl said a sadistic gleam in her eyes. I found myself slowly getting up pensive about what was going on. It was then that it caught my attention, the ever slight glimmering of a blade at her side.

"What are you?" I asked my silver eyes narrowed and piercing through her.

"That's a very good question dear….and I'm sure it will be answered soon enough…" She whispered but this time her voice was masculine and it sent a surreal like chill down my spine. I was ready to panic and run which was unlike me but something about this made me feel very insecure.

I found myself in a mad dash to the bed attempting to reach the girl that was in pain upon it. But I found myself struck down by some unseen force. I hit the ground hard and a slight moan escaped my lips from the pounding headache overtaking my body. I couldn't even see the dark liquid that was oozing about my head and sticking to my face let alone staining the floor.

"You've been eluding me for quite some time now, little shadow mistress." The voice repeated and I watched in a haze as the girl transformed to a man but already my vision was more of blurs. I could see no detail upon him which made it even more frightening. He got closer and suddenly I swung my leg to knock him over and pushed myself up off the ground.

"Stay away from me." I warned and glared at him with unforgettable eyes.

The man only laughed and I gasped as I watched him vanish. I found that I was suddenly hit from behind was greeted once again with his floor. I could hear his footsteps and I tried to move away but exhaustion was overpowering me. I felt a warm liquid falling down face slowly and came to the horrifying conclusion of what it was. He kicked me sending rolling across the floor and I landed this time on my back. Then he knelt down and I felt a wet cloth cover my mouth. I screamed and then darkness consumed me.

I awoke with a throbbing head ache. I didn't even try to move at first. I just laid there letting my senses return to me. First I opened my eyes and realized that it was all dark…this wasn't my shadow realm. This was an uncomfortable darkness and it was consuming me. Next thing I knew was that I could smell dirt…then I felt it. My hands shot up forward and I screamed. There was planks of wood above me and on the sides of me and there was no light anywhere…which also meant there was no shadow. I began to panic. He had buried me alive! No one knew where I was! Hell I didn't know where I was! I began to pound on the wood plank above me and I even felt fresh blood begin to pool from the numerous cuts I was creating and my heart was sinking faster with each silent reply that told me I was stuck here.

Tasuki dashed out of the house as he looked at elder doctor man, "Where did you say those gravesites were?!" He yelled.

"Go to the back of the house and you'll see them." The man replied as he helped Miaka to her feet. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel perfect! Thank you Mitsukake!" Miaka replied chipper but she then looked at Hotohori as he began to move out of the house as well. "What's going on?" She asked worried.

"After you passed out the demon told us of how he had taken Kura…He said if we didn't find her soon then we'd only be able to find her dead." Hotohori whispered as he wa;ked out of the house and began to scan the outside for any traces of struggle or clues that would lead to Kura's hiding place.

"Oh my god!" Miaka said covering her mouth worried. It was then that they all paused. They all felt it. A sensation of sheer panic. And then they heard it, "_HELP ME!!! SUZAKU HELP ME!!!_" Kura's recognizable voice was heard shouting in their heads. They even heard a faint hitting sound but they couldn't guess what it was. They then saw that Tasuki had bolted for the graveyard.

When Tasuki heard the shouts he knew for sure now that it had to do with the undead people the demon had risen to attack them. The only place they hadn't been was the graveyard. When he heard the hitting sounds the first thought was a coffin which frightened him more then he had thought. He paused in the graveyard and scanned it intensively his heart beat racing.

I pounded frantically on the wood and screamed knowing that no one could hear me. "Tasuki!!!" I finally screamed and I didn't even think of how that may have surprised me had I been thinking about it. "TASUKI!!!" I screamed and I wasn't even aware that salty tears were streaming down my face. The air in the tight compartment was stuffy and hot and I was too panicked to even consider what it could mean. Although suddenly I heard a muffled voice above me somewhere and I screamed his name again but this time I couldn't lift my fist to hit the wood or continue to scream as I felt myself loose the breath to fill my lungs and sleep slowly try to take me.

I remember that suddenly a crushing wave of cold air fell upon me and then strong arms pulled me faster then lightning. I rested my head against them and then the sleep took me as I heard his voice reach me, "Kura…" and then he held me.

------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it?! You should tell me!!! lol and yell at me for waiting so long to update. lol. but you should thank me. i was gonna be really really mean and cut this chapter off with her passing out in the coffin. hahahah would that have been mean or what?! lol so yes you should be happy i didnt do that to you. n-n

You should all go to Tayk's profile and look at her deviantart links. shes done some very nice pictures of kura on there. n-n

**So to my lovely (and favorite pple on earth) reviewers,**

Kristall: lol it's no problem. the fact that you read and review at all makes me very happy! thank you for all the dedication! i hope to hear from you soon!

Fiction 101: lol how could i forget you?! are you kidding me?! lol im glad to hear you like the story! i hope this chapter wasnt a let down! like i said before it was really late when i wrote this! lol

Solo's Orca: lol me too! It's only taken forever for her to make a friend! lol trust me i was like...why cant they just LIKE eachother already! lol and then i was like...thats not how friendships work lol

Daydreamermagby: I'm glad that you like the story! And yes i deff agree with you about her opening up. things are kind of going to be tricky here for a while but trust me itll all work out! n-n and i think you wont be disapointed. at least i hope so. lol

antyem13: lol yah so i updated in less then three days and then really really late haha sorry about that. lifes been a little hectic. but i hope the chan-npter was worth the wait! I also hope you continue to read and like the story!

Devo: lol well your welcome? lol guess thats just a 'tad' late huh? lol. yah srry about that...but im glad you like the um 'cough' 'hint' 'cough' friendship so far. lol\

Tayk: lol i love you tayk. your reviews always make me so happy. and trust me ill never get tired of long reviews. i think it may be impossible for a review to be 'too' long for me. lol. im glad you like the story so much it makes me very happy. lol and i saw your pictures of kura!!!! THEYRE SOOOOOO GOOD! Keep up the good work! I hope you keep drawing them! I'd be very happy! n-n

unitl next time, which wont be so far away...lol

-miracle


	7. Deadly Deals

-Chapter Seven-

Deadly Deals

I finally came to in a cozy bed. It was warm and I really didn't feel like showing to the world that I was back yet. Everything seemed to be perfect and simple in the utter blackness with my eyes shut. It took a moment for me to try and think of what had happened to me in the first place. My silver eyes shot wide open and unconsciously a heated blush came to my cheeks as I realized that I had passed out in Tasuki's arms. How humiliating. He was never going to let me live it down.

It was then that I looked around and saw Tasuki's eyes trail from his conversation with Miaka to reach mine. I saw something shine in them, was it concern? No way. But it was gone before I could really think about it and he was already on his way over to me. Miaka smiled and waved while I just huffed and looked away. She was the reason I got into that whole dilemma anyways. Although for some reason it didn't really surprise me.

Tasuki knelt down next to the bed and me, "You feeling better?" He asked. I didn't look at him. I was still looking around noticing that we were well…in the middle of nowhere. Plus Hotohori and Nuriko were talking to Miaka who seemed to need cheering up after my shut down.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped a little quickly. I didn't like the fact that he had been concerned. No one should have been. I was fine. I could handle myself. Who were they kidding? Me, need help, please.

Tasuki seemed to take offense to this, "Well you did get buried alive! And you passed out in my arms and all!" He said raising his voice.

"Who said I wanted your help?!" I said back just as quickly my voice rising too. My eyes burned angrily but I didn't realize that a tear was in the corner of my eye. "You should've stayed with Miaka. It's your duty to protect her not me." I said spitefully. There was a darker uncommon feeling residing there when I thought about this. I decided to dwell on it later.

Tasuki growled in annoyance his eyes starting to burn with fire, "Miaka was fine! You weren't! You scared me to death you baka! And this is all the thanks I get for saving you?! Damn Suzaku created one hell of nuisance when he thought of you!" He yelled. By now our companions were watching us bicker. I didn't have to look over at them to tell.

"Thank you?! Thank you?! I don't think so! I didn't need your help! You're the one that came after me on your own remember?! I don't remember asking for you!" I lied quickly my anger clouding my thoughts.

"Well if you weren't stupid enough ta get yerself caught in that kinda situation then I wouldn't have ta waste my time coming to fucking look for ya!" Tasuki yelled back. He was obviously just as angry as I was.

At this I got extremely angry, "I put myself in that situation?! Is that what you think?!" I yelled throwing off the blanket now and standing. He followed my lead and was now standing too. "If I'm such a bother than I won't stay!!!" I shouted shoving him away from me. "Then you won't have to worry about me being a 'nuisance' anymore! Go protect that baka of a miko!" I shouted now knowing that the tears were stinging my eyes painfully. Why was it that this was hurting my heart so much? I walked past him angry as hell.

I was surprised when he grabbed my arm, "Now wait one second-!" He started.

"NO!" I yelled back. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled at him as I yanked my arm painfully away from him and I disappeared into the shadows.

Tasuki was nearly boiling with rage at the fact that Kura had disappeared. Miaka came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She'll be back…" She started but he had shrugged her off despicably.

"Do you really think she will?! God you're a baka! She aint commin' back! Why would she?!" He yelled at her as he walked away trying to calm down. He was confused as to why they had fought in the first place which had angered him even more. "Damn women…." He muttered hatefully as he slumped against a tree. He began to maul over what Miaka had said. Would she come back? And if she did….why would she?

I reappeared somewhere in a forest. I knew I had been here before and I walked the ever so common route to the small stream of crystal clear water. I scooped some of it into my hands and splashed it across my face. It was refreshing and it brought a small comforting smile to my face. Afterwards I just sat watching the water rush past me. I was away from everyone again. Good. I yelled at myself. It was what I wanted wasn't it?

This made me scowl because now I wasn't entirely sure 'here' was where I wanted to be. This confused me slightly. Why wouldn't I want to be here? I was alone. I was in a calming forest abound with shadows, which was great for training, and I didn't have to worry about those silly seishi anymore. Plus there was this great little river conveniently located here. I crossed my arms and huffed looking away from my reflection. Who was I arguing with anyways?

'I don't really know, no da. Why are you Kura?' came the reply in my head.

"Stay out of my head Chichiri!" I yelled back bitterly to him. I then frowned and he sighed.

'Can I come, no da?' He asked politely.

I scowled but gave in, "Yes."

It was only moments before he appeared just on the other side of the stream. He was sitting down too and he removed his smiling mask for me to see his real features. He looked at me concerned. "Why are you not with the others no da?" He asked.

I huffed and let my right hand trail in the water. At first he thought I was going to ignore him but finally I replied, "Because….because they're stupid!" I shouted out bitterly to him.

At this Chichiri found great amusement and he chuckled shaking his head. "What gave you that idea, no da?" He asked his voice holding amusement.

I glared at him, which seemed to have no effect, damn. I was gonna have to work on that later. "Well there's that high horse emperor!" I said nodding my head effectively as if making a point. "And that cross dressing freak! He's a man for crying out loud!" I yelled even though the idea of it really hadn't bothered me. At least he had been cheerful on our travels. "Oh-ho-ho and that silly baka no miko!" I said an evil grin coming to my face. "She's just a great girl! Talking of dead people like it's not business and having us all wait hand and foot on her! Plus making that fang boy rescue her when she isn't even in trouble." I added bitterly at the end. "Ugh and fang boy? Don't even get me started on him." I said scowling as I splashed the water.

"So in reality you're jealous, no da?" Chichiri said blatantly.

"W-what?!" I sputtered looking quite offended.

"You're jealous that Miaka has been receiving attention from Tasuki, no da." Chichiri said simply smiling softly at me.

"I am not!" I said indignantly. "Why would I be jealous of that?" I asked.

"You'll have to answer that yourself no da." He said cheerfully.

"Can we talk about something more realistic?" I asked shooting him a glare of 'change the subject or else.'

Chichiri gulped but said, "Well…you are going to come back to the palace aren't you Kura, no da?"

I sighed defeated. There was a good question. I looked back up at him and he wore a hopeful smile on his face. "Yah…" I muttered under my breath. I could already see him doing a happy chibi dance. "But not yet." I added quickly which made him stop dancing and look disappointed.

"When are you going to come back, no da?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know yet…." I replied honestly. The idea of me being jealous of Miaka was still floating in my head. It made me laugh. No way. I thought trying to brush it off but it didn't want to leave. "Well I'm off then." I said running my hands through my hair as I pulled it all back into a low ponytail and it then fell across one shoulder.

"Where are you going, no da?" Chichiri asked interested.

"Kutou." I said nonchalantly.

"What! Why, no da?!" Chichiri shouted shocked and standing up now as I did.

"Well someone needs to retrieve Tamahome." I said with a slight smirk. I then had the shadows start at my feet and swirl around me to disappear.

Where I appeared was a desolate and dim palace. Everything was blue. Blue tile, blue paint, blue curtains. Granted they were different shades of blue but it was still blue none the less. I chuckled a little at that thought. I then looked out one of the windows and saw Tamahome. My eyes narrowed suspiciously at him as I noticed he was speaking with that bastard Nakago. "What could he possibly be doing with him?" I muttered to myself under my breath.

"I could ask you the same exact question." Came a whispery and fluid answer.

I whirled around shocked that I hadn't sensed anyone come up behind me. The man that stood in front of me was taller and obviously well trained. He had pale blue hair that was choppily displayed all over his head while his eyes were a piercing dark blue. His skin was extremely pale and the demeanor that Nakago carried around him. But none of that I cared about. I was concerned with the fact that I still couldn't feel his chi when he was standing right in front of me.

"I know…it's a hard thing to adjust to right? There's no chi." He replied to me as if he could read my thoughts and sense my dilemma.

"No shit." I replied narrowing my eyes at him and acting as if I wasn't surprised at all by this new piece of information. Secretly it was one of the most perplexing things I had ever had to try to comprehend.

"I see your feisty." He chuckled at me.

I rolled my eyes and at the end let them rest back on the figure of Tamahome. I needed to talk to that man and get us the heck out of here before this man tried something weird. His voice was familiar but I blew it off. "Well it was a pleasure talking to you but I have much more important things to deal with." I smirked at him.

Before I could register what happened I found myself pinned to a wall my arms pinned above my head. "My sweet," He cooed. It sent chills down my spine. "There is nothing more important to attend to besides me..." His eyes were only inches from my own. I was trying to gather my composure and think of something to do but he started talking again. "You want to protect your seishi dont you?" He said with a pleasent smile. I just glared and he continued. "You know theres something different about me." He toyed. "I'm powerful and not your ally. That's all you need to know." He said while I just stared at him in disbelief. "I have a proposition my sweet." He said and I could feel his breath roll against my skin like warm water. "You can make this easy or hard but either way you need to die. Now...you could let me kill you now and I wont kill any of your seishi. It will be a blood bond impossible to break even by the gods themselves." He smirked. "Or..." He continued rolling his eyes. "You can be difficult and fight me through this until I have killed every one of your seishi in front of you and then kill you so that you may rejoin them." His voice said coldly but his eyes showed that he was going to have fun with either decision I picked.

I glared at him and shoved him back from me with a hard thrust of my leg. He layed on the ground in laughter. I hovered over him with death in my eyes. "I refuse your offers and when the time comes that I must kill you I hope you understand it was you that brought it upon yourself." I said twirling around and disapearing into shadows. Screw Tamahome.

When Kura had left the man got up from the floor continuing to laugh. His eyes flashed from fluidly water to hard ice. "Foolish girl...I _will_ kill you...and I am going to enjoy it..." He laughed down the halls.

So...no I'm not dead. haha. And look at that! The EVIL character arrives! Lol it only took him seven chapters...haha. The procrastinator...haha seems like we have something in common eh? Lol well let me know what you guys thought of it hm?

Oh and btw Tayk. I got your email and I checked out the picture. Very lovely. It was great and I can't wait to see more of your work!

Until next time!

-miracle


	8. Oh My God I Love a Pyro!

Ello Again! On with the story

* * *

-Chapter 8-

Oh My God I Love a Pyro!

When the shadows cleared themselves from my vision I blinked about the palace gardens. Chichiri was sitting by the pond and jumped up when he heard the leaves crunching beneath my feet. He removed his mask when he saw me and smiled. "I'm glad you came back okay. No da."

I smirked at him playfully, "Psh…it was only Kuto." I rolled my eyes and giggled when he just shook his head and laughed.

"Well no da…I had Hotohori prepare you a room since I knew eventually you would come back.

"Hah. Of course you thought I would come back. You'd miss me too much if I didn't." I giggled.

"Oh of course no da." Chichiri said rolling his eye this time. "But I do have to say…someone else missed you more than I did. No da."

I raised an eyebrow curiously but then glanced over at the bushes where someone was hiding.

Tasuki.

I growled under my breath, "Where's my room?" I asked Chichiri politely. He was restraining a smirk himself from knowing all too well that Tasuki was spying on us but he obliged by telling me how to find my room.

After receiving directions I walked off to my new room. How dare he? You know lead me on and then go off to flirt with _Miaka_ of all people. Ick. And then to spy on me while I was enjoying my time with Chichiri!

I then blinked in surprise at the path my thoughts had taken. Wait one damn minute. Who cares if _he_ flirts with Miaka? I sure don't! I nodded my head as if reassuring myself of this.

Some people never learn. I thought with a sight as Tasuki trailed me. I made sure to slip though the door and then lock it behind me. I was surprised to find my closet full of clothes. After blinking away the surprise I decided to put them to use. I changed into a white long sleeved gown of silk. A red and black phoenix was trailing up the side. I pulled half my hair back and pinned it there with an elaborate clip I found on my dresser. I shrugged at my appearance. It wasn't my normal clothes and it was 'dressed up.' I couldn't understand why so many girls enjoyed making themselves look like this. Oh well.

My stomach growled and I blushed. I guess I had forgotten to eat today. I was wondering if there was a back door for me to slip out when there was a knock conveniently on the one I had just walked through. I sighed heavily as I opened my door. Tasuki stood there fumbling with an edge of his outfit. He had the cutest fanged scowl across his face. I mentally slapped myself, stop thinking like that! "Ya?" I asked impatiently.

His Amber eyes flashed up at me and they contained a fire in them. The fire wasn't from anger. I unconsciously shifted my body. "I wanted…..ta ah…..welcome ya home I s'pose…" He finally got out. "I ah…didn't think ya were gonna come back after out a lil…"

"Blow out?" I finished for him. I was confused. "Well um…ya thanks I guess." I said going around him. He turned and followed after me after cursing at himself. He caught up to my pace rather quickly.

"Can I ah show you something?" Tasuki asked me. I stopped walking looking at him suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise…" Tasuki grinned. There was his confidence. I relaxed a bit. Tasuki seemed to be back instead of whoever had melted at my door.

"Really?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ya know…to um…apologize about earlier today…I didn't really mean it…" Tasuki said his Amber eyes cast somewhere else.

"Well show me…and I'll see if I forgive you." I said with a smirk after I folded my arms.

Tasuki chuckled. "Alright. Close yer eyes." I gave in and shut them. I nearly screamed of shock when he took my hand and began to navigate me about the castle. I felt a flush covering my face as we walked. I was letting Tasuki lead me by the hand to Suzaku knows where…had I lost my mind?

"How far is this place fang boy?" I asked a smile spreading across my face. I heard him chuckle at the nickname I had given him.

"We're here." He responded although oddly he didn't release my hand.

I opened my eyes and gasped. He had led me to a small sparkling pond. It was surrounded by black, white, and red rose bushes. There were willow trees about it with leaves that dangled down to the ground. The light played with the shadows and they chased each other about on the surface of the water. "Wow…" I finally managed out. I walked over to the water passing rows of fruit trees and patches of flowers on the ground. I knelt down next to the bank of the water letting my hand trail in sparkling water. It was crisp beneath my fingers and felt refreshing.

"So you like it?" Tasuki asked coming up behind me.

"Hm…" I muttered standing back up and looking at him thoughtfully. He was wearing some white and maroon outfit that looked quite charming. UGH! I had to get these thoughts out of my head. I needed to…cool off. I smirked and grabbed him by the arms disappearing in the shadows.

"Kura!" Tasuki yelled at me grabbing on to me tightly now too.

"Hold your breath!" I laughed releasing us. He screamed as we fell into…well the pond beneath us. It wasn't very deep. I could stand in the center of it. I came to the surface of the water taking a deep breath.

Tasuki came up…noisily. "Were ya tryin' ta kill me woman! I can't fuckin' swim!" He shouted at me.

"Oh hush! It was fun! Besides you can stand and it feels sooooo good." I said dipping my head back in the water to relax but to also drowned out his complaining and startling confession.

Tasuki scowled at me. That's when I looked at him. If I had to keep my thoughts 'pure' getting him wet wasn't exactly the best idea. I felt my cheeks turn lightly pink.

"What!" Tasuki said as I looked away from him. He seemed to notice me know…oh shit I was wearing white! Thank god the black and red phoenix covered any real personal areas. None the less it was still way too revealing.

"I didn't exactly think about swimming wear." I said embarrassed. I sunk into the water so that only my head was exposed. My black hair floated on the surface about me.

"Ya didn't think at _all_." Tasuki corrected me turning his beat red face away from mine. He trudged to the edge of the pond and took off his trench coat holding it out behind him.

I blushed deeper but took his coat happily. "Thanks…" I muttered.

"No problem." He grumbled getting out of the water. He walked away quickly after that without saying good bye. Completely embarrassed I returned to my room again.

This time I showered and changed into more practical clothes. This outfit was dark green with pants. No matter how much I tried to calm down I couldn't make the pink blush go away and I couldn't stop thinking about Tasuki. Seeing his drying trench coat by the fire, that made my entire room smell like him, didn't help though I suppose.

I saw the sun setting outside and decided that I would head to the kitchens. Hopefully everyone would be eating by that time. I realized that I was _starving_. As I approached the kitchens I heard everyone shouting inside. I poked my head in curiously and they didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there.

"I'll go with ya Miaka!" Tasuki, now dry, clean, and with new clothes, shouted loudly from across the table at the young girl cowering behind Chichiri.

"We don't really need to take everyone, no da!" Chichiri said exasperated as everyone else had objected to Tasuki and put in there own name.

"What exactly are we all trying to kill each other over!" I put in sharply cutting through everyone's noise. I sure did seem to know how to turn the attention to me. Everyone shifted and blinked.

Miaka beamed at me, "I'm going to get Tamahome! Chichiri is going to take me!"

"Oh really?" I asked casting an icy gaze at him. "I think that is…" I trailed off calmly walking to the table. "The most foolish and irresponsible idea I have ever heard!" I shouted. "This is Kuto we are talking about! I am not letting _anyone_ go over there right now. We are on the brink of war and so you want to invade!" I asked looking at them angrily.

Some of them gulped. Miaka didn't. Her gaze met mine challengingly. "I'm going." She said finally. "If none of you will take me I'll go myself."

My mouth hung open but then I smirked, "You think you can sneak off out of my sight?" I then laughed. "You're not going."

"But we need him." Nuriko muttered quietly from his seat at the table. He was one of the few not standing.

I cast my glance over at him, "We what? Right now?" I asked confused.

"We need to perform the ceremony…" Nuriko elaborated.

"But we're still missing someone!" I shouted looking at them like they'd all lost their minds.

"We uh…found the last warrior…he's outside somewhere." Nuriko said. I then noticed that maybe not everyone was present. Mitsukake was gone too.

I sighed, "Well…I still don't like this idea." I looked across the table pleading with Hotohori to somehow help me in this absurd idea. I mean he was an emperor…he had to know this was an insane idea.

"Alright." Hotohori said calmly resting his palms on the table. "Chichiri will take you. Tasuki will go with you because he can run if need be and his fire would be useful to you if something were to happen. And Kura…you go because likewise if anything happened once again we could retreat. All three of you would be able to run away if something bad happened." He repeated.

My mouth fell open, "You-you want _me_ to go!" I asked. I then felt like that was a stupid question. That's what he had just said wasn't it? I sighed defeated. "Okay…" I walked over to them. Hotohori had a point. It only made sense for me to go. I was after all the only one who knew there was a crazy guy on the loose. "I assume we're leaving now…?" I then looked at Chichiri.

"The cherry tree. In the gardens." He told me taking Miaka's hand as he removed his hat to teleport.

"Come on Fang Boy." I said waving for him to come over. He came over with a smug look as if he himself had won the argument. I then whisked the two of us into shadow.

"I can't believe you all think this is a good idea!" I scowled as soon as we were blocked off from the world. I was walking about the shadow realm with Tasuki close at my heels. The shadows flashed bitterly at my temperament.

Tasuki scowled, "We need ta perform the ceremony."

"Oh yah that's right. No wonder _you're_ in such a hurry." I said angrily. "You just want to get back to that mountain!" I said mockingly.

"Well don't you want to get rid of us! I mean if we summon Suzaku you don't have to put up with any of us anymore!" Tasuki said back defensively. I couldn't help but think he was asking me two questions there.

I felt a stab in my heart at that and my face fell from anger to upset as hurt mixed into the formula. "Ya…I guess you're right." I had never actually thought about _after_ the ceremony. But then again I never thought about the ceremony. We lapsed into an awkward silence. "We're um…here." I got out as I found our destination. "So brace yourself." I warned as the darkening realm dissolved and moonlight filled the Sieryu gardens.

I had this uneasiness in my stomach as we walked across the gardens. Some flower petals rolled about my feet by a slight wind. "Stay close." I whispered. I wasn't sure where that man was…but then again he had no chi there would be no way for me to know if he approached us. I then felt myself flying across the yard as Tasuki screamed my name. I hit a wall hard with a soft grunt. I opened my previously shut eyes and looked at the smirking man in front of me. "Miss me?" I asked with a smirk of my own. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me gasp for the air that my lungs burned for.

Tasuki was running towards us, "STOP!" I shouted. Obediently he halted in his tracks. He was glaring at the man with murder in his eyes. "You know where you're needed." I told him. He seemed torn but with my intense glare he darted off to help Chichiri and Miaka.

I was disappearing into the shadows but I felt myself yanked back harshly and thrown across the field again. I was skidding across the grass. A small shriek had escaped my lips just from shock. I pulled myself up quickly so that I could land a fair kick to him this time when he came charging at me. I spat out blood from scraping my lip open. I then licked it and set a hard glare at him. "Fool." I was taking a few steps towards him as he was picking himself up from the ground. I then dodged as he attacked me again.

It was the hardest I had ever fought. We were evenly matched. I would throw a punch but he would block. Neither of us had a weak point and neither or us seemed like we were gonna stop until the other lay broken at our feet.

We began to use our speed across the forest. The trees and flowers becoming blurs around us. He was fast, not like Tasuki, but at my level. He had drawn a dagger taking swipes at arteries. He always came dangerously close yet I still managed to keep just out of reach.

I lost track of time. The blurs of trees around us disappeared. I didn't stop to look although it would have been wise of me too. Next thing I knew there was a lake behind me. No big deal. A little water never hurt anyone.

"Kura!" I heard Tasuki shouting from across the field. I made the mistake of looking in his direction completely startled. He had pushed me all the way to my seishi and priestess. Tasuki was fighting off Tamahome who was still possessed. He was beaten up pretty bad. The look of absolute horror was on his face. I was confused; _he_ was the one bleeding everywhere.

That was when I turned back to my opponent seeing his wide smirk. I felt a cool presence behind me. I gulped and suddenly was sucked backwards. I went up and then crashing down. It took several moments for me to realize that I was _under_ the pond that had been behind me. I tried to swim up but it suddenly felt as if there were spirits in the water and they all had a hold of me. They were pulling me downwards.

I could see the moonlight on the surface of the water and I could see it rippling above me just tantalizingly out of reach. I was being dragged downwards. Deeper and deeper into the abyss I went as the water rippled above me. Then it was disturbed again. I saw someone coming after me. It wasn't until he was within arms reach that I noticed his hair was flaming red.

Tasuki dove in the water after me! Was he nuts? Didn't he tell me he couldn't swim! With both our lives on the line I heard Chichiri yelling at me to leave and that they were fine and that they had left. He sounded frantic as if he wasn't sure I could hear him or not. I sent back. 'ok.'

Tasuki had wrapped his arms around me. I could feel it getting darker around me. No. I had to stay conscious. I started to mentally cling out to any nearby shadow. I caught a hold of a small tiny one and tugged at it, as my life line. I felt the water be forcibly pushed away from around us. I then landed harshly on solid ground with Tasuki. Ironically by that small stream I used to train by. I coughed up water while Tasuki heaved in air.

Tasuki then turned to me with searching eyes as he watched me catch my breath, "Never! Never ever! Do you look away from the enemy! Ya baka!" He coughed. Droplets were dripping off his hair and he looked dashingly handsome with that scowl on his face.

"I thought-you couldn't swim?" I coughed back ignoring his names.

He looked down at me, "I can't." I then reached my arms up around him pulling him to me. He was quick to respond. Our lips tasted each other twice before our tongues met to dance with one another. His hands seemed to touch all the right places and I knew I was doing my fair share when he deepened our kissing.

We didn't go back to the palace until morning.

* * *

So what'd you think? I know I know...its short...hahah but are you _really_ that upset? I mean come on...you cant be that upset...They are FINALLY together...I mean it took EIGHT chapters. Okay? lol. Those prude pple hahahaha.

Please review!

Till Next Time

-miracle


End file.
